The Birth of a Juke Box Hero
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 14 up! Complete! The aftermath! Slight language and suggestions welcome. RR Please!
1. Default Chapter

The Birth of a Juke Box Hero  
  
Disclaimer: Welcome, true believers! As Stan "The Man" Lee would say. L1701E is back and with a new fic! The newest member of the Marvel Universe is gonna rock its very foundations! This fic will introduce you to the first ever superhero of rock 'n' roll! None of the Marvel Super Heroes, WWE Superstars, or famous rock musicians are mine.  
  
{dialogue} - thoughts - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You really getting it..." The voice of Def Leppard's Joe Elliot blasted out of a clock radio. A hand reached out from under the covers of a bed next to it bashed on its top, shutting it off. The clock had 8:00 on its digital face. The hand's owner arose from the bed with a yawn. He had messy short brown hair, and green eyes. He was a handsome, but rather average- looking nineteen year old college student. The young man was wearing an Aerosmith T-shirt with blue shorts. His ears were pierced, but he had no earrings. He yawned and looked around his room sleepily. It was an average room belonging to a person his age: He had a bed, dressers, a stereo, a television, a video game system, and posters. He had lots of posters: most of them were of classic rock groups in his case, but he had some of bikini- clad babes, and a couple of professional wrestlers, most notably one of Shawn Michaels, aka the Heartbreak Kid, one of the Ultimate Warrior, and an old one of Razor Ramon on his wooden door. He also had a bookshelf, complete with books and some karate trophies.  
  
"Ugh." The young man stretched and yawned.  
  
"Bobby!" A woman's voice, the boy's mother, called out from downstairs. "Robert Parkins! You have class today!" The young man looked at a calendar on the dresser next to him. He looked at the day on it.  
  
"Not until 4PM, Mom!" The young man cried out in response. He fell back down on his bed, but couldn't get to sleep again. "Might as well wake up, Bobby." He said to himself. Bobby leapt out of his bed and went to one of the two doors on his wall. He opened it up and turned on a light to reveal it was a closet. "What to wear?" Bobby looked through the hanging clothes until he picked out his outfit for today: an old Ozzy Osbourne shirt, with a blue button-down t-shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans. Bobby put the clothes on his bed, and then walked to the bathroom. There, he got ready for the day, showering, cleaning his teeth, and combing his brown hair. He put on his clothes, and then he opened up the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out a pair of black biker gloves and a pair of yellow wristbands. He put them on, and walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw his father looking in a tech magazine. He was a rather handsome man in his late 30s. His suit and tie suggested he did office work. However, Bobby seemed to get his looks from his mother, despite the fact she was blond. She was sitting next to her husband, her hair in a bun, her face in a newspaper. She also wore office clothes. "Hey Mom. Dad."  
  
"Hello Bobby." The man looked up from his magazine. "What class do you have today?"  
  
"English 102." Bobby told him as he got out some bread and put it in a toaster. "Aka Torture." The man laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I hated it too." The young man's father laughed. His mother sipped her coffee, and put down the paper. Her green eyes, shining under the gold- rimmed glasses she wore, met Bobby's own. It was obvious that though Bobby had his father's hair, he had the looks and eyes of his mother.  
  
"Be good, Robbie." She smiled. Bobby groaned at his pet name.  
  
"Moooom, don't call me that!" The college student sighed. He buttered his toast and sat down with his parents. An only child, Bobby was showered with attention by his parents, despite the fact that they weren't home a lot.  
  
"Have you found your own place yet?" Bobby's father asked him. "I know you've wanted your own place since your 18th birthday."  
  
"Not yet." Bobby sighed. "I'm thinking of staying with Rip for a while. He has his own place."  
  
"Rip?" Bobby's mother wondered.  
  
"What his friend's called, dear." Bobby's father reminded her. She mouthed out an "Ah."  
  
"Yeah, Ronald." Bobby explained. "That guy is obsessed with the 1980s." Bobby stared at the wall with a smile. {In that goof's mind, Back to the Future was released a week ago} He shook his head and looked at his watch. "Aw shoot! I gotta go! I promised Rip and the others that I'd rehearse with the band at 9!" Bobby got up and ran up to his room. He grabbed his blue backpack, and scrounged around for his books. He shoved them in, threw on a leather jacket, and picked up a guitar case. {Oh man, oh man, Rip, Wendy, and the others'll kill me if I'm late!} Bobby mentally groaned. He jumped down the stairs, passing by his parents.  
  
"Bobby, calm down!" His father advised. "Kid, you really need to calm down. You'll be in time to rehearse. But remember, don't think the Firecrackers are your meal ticket. The chances of them getting big are practically none, no matter how good you are as musicians. You'll need to keep studying."  
  
"I know, Dad." Bobby sighed. "But, I love the group. I just have a feeling. I have a feeling that we're gonna hit it big. I just know it. All my life, I've wanted to be a musician. You two know that."  
  
"Just be realistic, son. Good Luck, and stay out of trouble. Your mother and I will be working late."  
  
"Again." Bobby sighed. "See ya." Bobby ran to his car, an old blue Chevy Nova. Bobby threw his stuff in the back seat, then drove off. Bobby's home was in Cleveland, the capital city of Ohio, known for the Terminal Tower and the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame. As he drove through the city, he thought about the latest inductees: {Finally, AC/DC gets in. They deserve it. They've dome some kick-ass music over the years. Too bad Bon Scott isn't here to see it. He would've loved it.} Bobby pulled into an alley next to a music store. He ran in with his guitar case. He saw all the guitars, drums, records, and various other musical instruments. Bobby went behind the counter, and opened a door. Behind it was a flight of stairs. He ran down the stairs into a basement covered in rock posters, with fluorescent lights in the ceiling, and a clock on the wall. Bobby noticed a green-and-silver drum kit, a pair of blue keyboards on a stand, and a guitar rack for six guitars, but three were on it. One was a regular Gibson, one was a cherry red flame-shaped guitar, and the third was actually an off-white bass guitar. Bobby also met up with five other kids, around his age. (A/N: Bobby's thoughts will provide background info). The other equipment were amplifiers, a couple of worn couches and a small table.  
  
"Hey, Bobby! You showed up early! Great." A smiling handsome nineteen year- old said. He had long blond hair, and mischievous blue eyes. His 5'6" frame was clad in an Aerosmith t-shirt with a red leather jacket. The jacket had gold highlights, and the kid also wore a red headband, and leopard-print boots and gloves.  
  
{Robert "Rip" Jones, guitarist and vocalist.} Bobby remembered. {My best friend since...forever, I guess. That guy is obsessed with the 1980s, always dressing like he came from a Kiss music video. He does tend to use 80s slang a lot, and he gave himself the name "Rip" because he can "rip an axe", which he claimed was 80s slang for "play a guitar well". He used to be a real womanizer, but he's calmed down a bit since meeting Wendy. His old man lets us rehearse here, and that's pretty cool of him}  
  
"Are we gonna jam or what?" A nineteen-year-old girl asked. She was very beautiful, around 5'5", with her long raven-colored hair put up in a high ponytail except for the long bangs. Her hair had bright yellow streaks in it. She was clad in tight black jeans, a yellow tank top, a gold necklace with a tiny cross pendant, a sleeveless black leather jacket with several bracelets on one arm, and a studded forearm band on the other. She walked over and picked up the Gibson. Her brown eyes screamed playfulness and intensity, and her ears were pierced, with a star earring dangling out of each one.  
  
"Hey Wendy." Bobby rolled his eyes. {Wendy Anderson, guitarist. She's Rip's girlfriend, and one of the prettiest girls in Ohio. She loves rock as much as any of us. She has written a few songs for The Firecrackers. She is one heck of a contrast. She has the tough attitude of Joan Jett, but also the songwriting ability of Stevie Nicks. Appropriately, those two are her big influences. Not bad for an ex-military brat. She and Rip have so much in common. They both dress up like they're in a 1980s rock video. Not to mention that she works at a clothing store where they get their wild clothes. I did look around there, but that's it}  
  
"Yeah sure, babe. When's the pizza coming, Fingers?" Rip smirked at an eighteen-year-old boy leaning against a wall. He looked like any other boy his age, clad in a fiery t-shirt, with blue eyes, tanned skin, blue jeans, and white shoes. However, there was something different about this kid. He had short green hair.  
  
{Daniel "Fingers" Carrington.} Bobby smiled at the sight of his friend. {He's called "Fingers" for his keyboard mastery. He is a mutant, believe it or not. He has no special powers, just green hair. He's had green hair all his life. Some people have teased and brutalized him, but he never lets it get him down. He's a great guy, always joking.}  
  
"Calm down, Ripster." Fingers waved good-naturedly. "Keep yer pantyhose on, it's on its way."  
  
"That's good, Carrington." An auburn-haired boy sitting behind the drum kit smiled. He had a plain blue t-shirt, plain blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. His reddish-brown hair was in a ponytail. The eighteen-year-old had hazel eyes. Fingers laughed.  
  
"Tommy, don't call me that."  
  
{Tommy Baines, the drum king} Bobby glanced at the boy. {That guy can slam the skins. But then again, it's in the blood. His old man played drums for an old local band called The Aces. They were Cleveland's hottest local band in the 50s and 60s.}  
  
"Yo, Bob!" Tommy looked at his friend. "Bring out the guitar, man."  
  
"Yeah, Bob!" A nineteen-year-old kid with a black buzz-cut grinned, taking the white bass guitar out of the rack and putting it on. He wore a Browns jersey, and black sweatpants.  
  
"Alex, go check if the pizza man's arrived." Wendy sighed. "I'm starved." The bass-carrier sighed and ran up the stairs.  
  
{Alex Baines} Bobby shook his head, opening up his case. {Tommy's older brother and the bassist of the Firecrackers. Those two get along great, but when they argue, boy do they argue. Last time they had a fight, Tommy nearly bashed Alex's head in with a cymbal} Bobby pulled out a beautiful black Flying-V guitar. "Nice, huh?" Bobby pointed to it.  
  
"It's beautiful." Wendy sat on one of the couches. Rip sat down next to her. Alex ran down.  
  
"He hasn't shown up yet."  
  
"Great, now what do we do?" Fingers groaned. "We can't rehearse without food."  
  
"Hey Bobby, did you see that show on TV about Ronnie Rocker?" Rip asked.  
  
"Yeah, Ronnie Rocker was one incredible guy." Bobby responded.  
  
"I got ya. There's something attractive about a man who wore makeup." Wendy laughed. "Too bad he died back in 1992 in that car accident. Underneath all the flash and flare, he was a talented guitarist, and a very talented singer."  
  
"Did you know that his real name is Ronald Entwistle?" Tommy interjected.  
  
"You serious?" Alex asked. "Why'd he change it to Rocker?"  
  
"He started in the 70s." Bobby explained. "It was the fashion to give yourself a "superstar"-ish name in the glam era of the time. Besides, he thought that if he played under his real name, people would think he was related to John Entwistle of the Who."  
  
"Yeah." Fingers shrugged. "Hey, I heard a rumor."  
  
"What?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Well, you know how Rocker was into magic and all that?"  
  
"Yeah, he said that magic has fascinated him all his life." Rip scratched his head. "So?"  
  
"So, rumor said that as he was dying in that car, he transferred his soul into his beloved guitar that he carried with him all the time. You know, the planet-shaped green-and-blue guitar?"  
  
"That reminds me!" Rip got up. "Bobby, you are a big fan of Ronnie Rocker, right?"  
  
"Duh." Bobby rolled his eyes, smiling. "I thought he was the greatest. The long wild mane of blond hair, the space-themed costumes, the show, his songs...He called himself "The greatest rock musician of all time"..." Bobby sighed. "And he was."  
  
"Well, I saw this guitar that looked exactly like Rocker's." Rip grinned. "You should get it, Bobby. He was your idol growing up."  
  
"I already own a guitar." Bobby said.  
  
"No reason why you shouldn't have another." Tommy smiled. "Many great musicians do have multiple six-strings." Bobby mulled it over.  
  
"Where'd you see it, hon?" Wendy asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Down at that pawn shop on Sixth." Rip smiled. The other band members groaned.  
  
"Dude, that place gives me the creeps. They say it has freaky stuff there. The owner's really into magic." Alex sighed.  
  
"They say the guy that owns it was a magician." Wendy remembered, looking at her watch. "We called the pizza guy at 8:00. It's now 8:30 and he never showed up."  
  
"30 minutes or less my butt." Fingers grumbled.  
  
"No tip for him." Rip winked.  
  
"You guys, it's hard to keep a promise like that in a city like Cleveland." Bobby said. "Let's say we find a restaurant and get us a real breakfast."  
  
"Might as well." Tommy agreed. The six kids got up and went to the music store's front door, but the pizza guy finally arrived, carrying three pizza boxes and six drinks.  
  
"Three cheese, and one pepperoni pizza. And three Diet Cokes, one Sprite, and two Pepsis." The man read the order. "10 bucks, please."  
  
"Now ya show up." Tommy grumbled. The man looked particularly freaked by the fact Fingers had green hair, but he tried his best to hide it. Rip gave him the money. The delivery guy coughed.  
  
"Sorry. You were late." Wendy grinned. "You said that you'd arrive in 30 minutes or less. You took 32 minutes. No tip for you."  
  
"Punks." The man grumbled as he gave the kids the grub and walked away.  
  
"Try being on time, pal." Laughed Fingers. The man grumbled as he went back to his truck. He was grumbling about getting a new route. The kids went back into the music store, and back to the basement. There, they feasted.  
  
"You should go there, Bobby. You'd love that guitar at the pawn shop." Rip suggested. He, Bobby, and Wendy took the Diet Cokes, Alex had the Sprite, and Tommy and Fingers took the Pepsis.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll check it out." Bobby sighed. "I might as well. It would be nice if it was the real guitar."  
  
"Too bad." Rip munched on a slice of pizza. The gang went down to the basement and ate the food. After they filled their stomachs with pizza and soda, they grabbed their instruments and started practicing. They sounded like a cross between Aerosmith and Styx as they played. Rip's singing and strumming filled the room as he sang Styx's "Rockin' the Paradise", accompanied by the hard-rock licks of Bobby and Wendy, the thunderous drumming of Tommy Baines, Fingers's Liberace-style keyboard mastery, and the cool bass of Alex Baines. They did cover some songs to get their rhythm, and they did some originals. It was noon when they finished. Rip thought about the last song they did, an original.  
  
"Man, Wendy!" Rip grinned. "That last song you wrote was totally awesome! I mean, it was radical to the max!"  
  
"Dude, join the new millennium already." Fingers laughed. A smirking Wendy just buffed her yellow-and-black striped nails on her top and blew on them.  
  
"No biggie. I wrote that one in a few minutes."  
  
"You and Rip seriously need to get updated." Bobby laughed.  
  
"Yeah, do you two e-mail each other, or do you still use Apple computers?" Alex joined in.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered!" Tommy put a look of mock shock on his face as he looked at his wrist like he had a watch. "They have that new movie out. I believe it's called Top Gun." The drummer burst out laughing. Everyone else but Rip and Wendy joined in.  
  
"Laugh it up fellas, just laugh it up." Wendy crossed her arms, grumbling.  
  
"C'mon guys!" Rip groaned. "I'm not that out of it."  
  
"We weren't talking about you, we were talkin' about your outfit." Fingers quipped. A voice called out to the six kids. It was Rip's father. He looked like an older version of Rip, only with short hair and dressed in more contemporary clothes.  
  
"Hey kids, I'm opening the store." Rip's old man announced. "Practice time is over."  
  
"Too bad." Tommy said. "Hey bro, did you say you got us a gig?"  
  
"Yeah." Alex nodded. "We're playing at the new club, the Starbox."  
  
"I've been there, it's a very retro club." Wendy remembered.  
  
"I gotta go." Bobby packed up his guitar. "I have to go study."  
  
"Alright, meet you at class." Rip high-fived his friend. Bobby ran to his car, and was about to drive home, but he had a change of heart, and decided to go to that pawn shop. The old place gave him some incredible creeps. There were all sorts of old items there for sale, but Bobby saw the object Rip told him about. The guitar with the blue-and-green planet-shaped body. A perfect replica of Ronnie Rocker's famous "Ringer" guitar. Bobby felt like he should own it, like it was there for him and him alone.  
  
"Like the guitar, kid?" A voice piped up, frightening the college student. Bobby turned around and saw the storekeeper. He was a creepy-looking old man, with an eye patch over his right eye, the other eye a deep black, and long white hair. The sparse lighting made him look like a pale wrinkly demon in a slight way.  
  
"Uh...Uh, yeah..." Bobby shook his head nervously. "For some reason, I feel I should own it. I hope it's not too expensive." The old man looked Bobby over.  
  
"You seem like an honest kid." He judged. "Tell you what. I'd normally sell that old thing for a hundred bucks. But, I feel that guitar should be yours, kid. It fits you. You can have it for fifty."  
  
"Fifty dollars?" Bobby whistled, holding the instrument. "That's still a lot."  
  
"Hey, in a regular store, you'd have to pay around 150-200 dollars for that." The old man smirked. Bobby mulled it over.  
  
"You got a point." The young musician agreed. He paid the man and drove to his home. Along the way, Bobby noticed something weird. His radio started blasting Foghat's "Drivin' Wheel". "Wha?" Bobby wondered. He tried to turn it off, but he noticed the radio was already off. "What the hell? What's with this thing? I just got this stupid thing fixed!" Bobby smacked the radio, and it shut off. He drove home, and took in his stuff. He ran up to the fridge, and there was a note telling Bobby his parents were at work. The young man sighed, not noticing the slight glow coming from his new guitar. He went to bedroom, only to notice something strange in his closet mirror: His short brown hair had suddenly grown to shoulder-length, and it was blond! "My hair!" Bobby fingered his transformed hair. "How'd it get this long so quickly? And I don't remember bleaching it! Oh my God!"  
  
"I dunno. I think it looks good, kid." A voice said. Bobby saw the reflection, and was in shock. He turned around to confirm it.  
  
"Oh God." The young guitarist said. "It can't be."  
  
What happened to Bobby's hair? What's with the guitar? Who was the person Bobby saw? Find out in the next chapter of The Birth of a Juke Box Hero!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt. 2  
  
Author's Note: Hey! L1701E here! I hope you're enjoying my story! Well, I wrote this chapter to pay tribute to an old Marvel Comics policy about new characters appearing. The old policy stated that a new character had to be introduced in a way, helping the reader get familiar with the character. I hope you have and continue to enjoy this little product of my wild imagination. I need ideas for villains for this guy. If you have any, send in with reviews. They are greatly appreciated.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"It can't be!" Bobby turned around, and the man leaned on a wall. His slim 6'3" frame was leaning against the wall of his bathroom, smirking at him. His partially transparent glowing body was clothed in a futuristic silver bodysuit with a low lightning bolt-shaped neck, and blue and sea green highlights, blue shoulder pads, and platform boots. He had some matching paint on his face, and his long blond spiky hair cascaded down his back. Bobby instantly recognized the man.  
  
"Ronnie Rocker!" Bobby was in shock. "But how?!?! You-You-You-You're dead!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm dead." The late glam rocker smirked. "So, how you doing?"  
  
"Mr. Rocker, how!" Bobby stammered.  
  
"My spirit is kinda trapped in that guitar right there." Ronnie pointed to Bobby's new guitar. "That ain't any replica, kid. That is my old Ringer." Bobby's eyes bulged. "Yeah, I thought you'd react like that."  
  
"But how--?" Bobby said in shock.  
  
"I can explain, kid. You ever heard that old story about my transferring my soul into the guitar?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You see..." Ronnie sighed. "Magic was one of my biggest interests besides music. From the day I saw a magic show at six. I used to read about magic. I used to try out magic. Until one day, my life was changed forever. I was given a mystical charm by an old man. He claimed that the charm's magic can enhance certain aspects of a person."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Like strength and all." Ronnie smirked. "I found the artifact, and it bonded itself with my Ringer." Ronnie pointed at the guitar. "I discovered the artifact channeled a mystical energy called 'The Power of Rock'."  
  
"The Power of Rock?"  
  
"It's a form of magic energy, inside every person. I named it that because rock 'n' roll music seemed to create & intensify that energy. That energy gives a person confidence and a sense of greatness. The old man told me that one day, a warrior will arise. That warrior will have a tremendous amount of this energy within them. The energy will grant them the ability to perform feats of physicality like any rock performer."  
  
"Like the flying kicks and mike stand twirls David Lee Roth does?"  
  
"Kinda." Ronnie smirked. "Call me Ronnie, kid. Mr. Rocker is so...formal."  
  
"If you call me Bobby." Bobby then remembered his hair. "Oh yeah. Ronnie, my hair. It changed. Really changed." Ronnie looked over Bobby's new blond mane.  
  
"I think it looks good. Exposure to the guitar's magic has supercharged your body. The hair's color and length change is a side effect." Ronnie grinned. "Just play the guitar."  
  
"Play what?"  
  
"Anything. Think about your hair changing back, and it will."  
  
"Wait a minute, I need to connect it to an amp."  
  
"You don't need an amp, kid. Trust me. Pluck a string."  
  
"Okay..." Bobby plucked a string, and he heard the sound it made. Full and all there, like it was connected to an amp. "How..."  
  
"Magic." Ronnie said. "Didn't you want to change your hair back?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Bobby improvised a riff, and his hair shrunk back to its original length, while growing darker and changing back to brown. He then stopped and felt his hair, looking at himself in the mirror. "Whoa! It's normal!"  
  
"See?" Ronnie shrugged. Bobby appeared to be thinking for a second. "What?" Bobby turned to the ghost.  
  
"What'd you mean by a warrior?" Bobby scratched his head. "You said something about a warrior capable of wielding this 'Power of Rock' thing."  
  
"Well, yeah." Ronnie sighed, as if he was very reluctant to tell him. "You see, the magic charm in that guitar told me that a threat of great evil will come, and only the warrior can stop him. I was chosen by the charm to help this warrior adjust to his power."  
  
"And I was chosen to wield it?"  
  
"Yup." A look of excitement crossed Bobby's face.  
  
"This is great! Wow! You know what this means! I can be a superhero! I can be like Spider-Man! Or the Avengers! This is great!!!" Bobby examined the guitar excitedly. "How do I activate the power? Magic word? Hidden switch?"  
  
"Whoa, kid! Whoa!" Ronnie said. "Hold the horses, kid! You ain't opening for Van Halen here. If you activate the power, you become...essentially, the living embodiment of rock 'n' roll. Not just in body, but in mind. Your personality will go through a slight transformation."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Rock 'n' roll is thought of as rebellious, wild, and crazy. Rock stars are viewed as a tribe of animals, addicted to passion and fun. If you activate the power, you will gain those traits. You will become a cool, cocky, wild, crazy rocker with superpowers. It's my job to help you with that."  
  
"So I gain a bit of an attitude." Bobby shrugged. He raised his fist.  
  
"Kid, no!" But Ronnie was too late. Bobby smacked the guitar with his fist and a glow exploded from the instrument. In a flash of rainbow light, Bobby's body and mind went through an incredible transformation. When the glow dissipated, Bobby's hair was again the long wild blond mane. His clothing had also undergone a transformation. Bobby's Ozzy Osbourne t-shirt was unchanged, tucked into a pair of tight white jeans with red and black stars sown on them. The button-down shirt Bobby had on over his Ozzy shirt was transformed into a white sleeveless leather jacket with red-and-black tiger print on the inside and on the lapels, decorated with some silver chains on the sides and back, and silver sequins on the shoulders. Bobby's wrists were adorned by semi-long white wristbands with a red-and-black center, and his hands had white fingerless biker gloves. His shoes were now red boots. His ears were adorned by beautiful earrings with brown feathers hanging out of them. Around his neck were two thin gold chains, each with a medallion: one had a cross, and the other had a reclining woman. The guitar itself morphed into a white Stratocaster with red-and-black streaks. The transformed teen looked at himself in the mirror, and he let out a cocky smirk.  
  
"Wow! I look good!" Bobby said. He ran his hands through his now-blond hair in the mirror like he was trying to straighten his hair. "The hair is rockin'!" He then looked over his clothes. "Man, I really look good." He then turned to Ronnie. "Hey Ronnie! Check me out! Am I cool or what? Man, I'll bet ya the chicks will dig me once they see me!"  
  
"Kid, calm down!" Ronnie said. Bobby smirked.  
  
"Jealous?" Bobby's voice now had a more cocky but light-hearted tone to it. "Whoo-hoo!" Bobby, almost by instinct, cartwheeled out of the bathroom, and flipped up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"Aw man..." Ronnie floated after him. "Kid, get back here!"  
  
"Wow!" Bobby looked at his hands. "I doubt even an Olympic gymnast could do that!"  
  
"Agility and reflexes are two of the attributes enhanced by the guitar's magic, kid." Ronnie sighed. "So is your reaction time."  
  
"So I'll be able to dodge bullets at the speed of light." Bobby shrugged. "Good ability to have."  
  
"Kid, your powers come from the guitar. You must keep it with you at all times. If you lose the guitar, your powers will slowly fade."  
  
"Oh?" Bobby crossed his arms. "How long? Two days?" Bobby asked mockingly.  
  
"Two hours. You lose the guitar, your powers fade over two hours. Once the two hours are up, you change back."  
  
"No way!" Bobby grunted. "I am not going back to the way I was. I feel great! I could kick some serious butt right now! WHOO!! I feel like I can take on Doctor Doom, and whip his Latverian armored ass ALL NIGHT LONG!!! WHOO!!!" Bobby ran to the mirror he kept inside his closet. He looked himself over. "Man, I look good! But something is missing."  
  
"What, a superhero name?" Ronnie joked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He then saw the gleam in Bobby's green eyes. "Oh no..."  
  
"Yeah..." Bobby slammed the closet door. "I need a superhero name. I mean, I can't fight crime as the 'Amazing Bobby Parkins'. Nononononononono! I need a name that rolls off the tongue. A name that has punch! A name that people will remember! A name like..." Bobby stared at his wrestling posters. He looked at the one of Razor Ramon. "Razor." Bobby said lightly. "Razor. Something with Razor."  
  
"Think up a name, kid?" Ronnie laughed. However, something clicked in Bobby's mind.  
  
"Wait a minute." Bobby smiled, knowing he got his name now. "Kid Razor. That's it!"  
  
"Kid Razor? What kinda name is that?" Ronnie groaned.  
  
"It has punch. It rolls off the tongue, and is simple. I love it!" Bobby then struck a dramatic pose. "To all the bad guys around, you have been warned." The transformed musician spoke in a dramatic voice. "The world's newest superhero is here! Cleveland's Rock Sensation! The Kid of Rock 'n' Roll! The Juke Box Hero, Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor has arrived, and he will rock this town, ALL NIGHT LONG!!! WHOO!!!"  
  
"You are gonna get your ass kicked, kid." Ronnie smirked.  
  
"Call me Razor for short." Bobby, now Razor, smirked back. He looked down at his clothes. "I need to make some minor alterations. How do I do that?"  
  
"Just think about how you want the clothes to look...Razor." Ronnie shook his head. {This isn't what I had in mind. This guy's gonna be harder to control than I thought.}"Look Razor, this isn't some rock 'n' roll fantasy! This is real! Your powers can be quite dangerous."  
  
"Ahh, you worry too much." Razor looked over at his poster of Shawn Michaels. "Ahh, HBK. Your costume has provided me with much inspiration. Just make some minor changes..." Razor plucked the guitar string and his costume changed again. White jeans changed into white tights with red-and- black razor blades all over them and "Rock 'n' Roll" on the back. His Ozzy Osbourne shirt and jacket were unchanged. His boots were now red with black- and-white fringe, and he had white kneepads. His fingerless gloves were now white. Over them, he had HBK-style wristcuffs with white fringe and a red- and-black razor blade on each one. He looked over the alterations. "Now we're rockin' like Dokken. So, now what else can I do?" Bobby then realized something. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna need a mask or something. I can't let anyone recognize the Kid of Rock's face while he's saving the world." He looked at his poster of the Ultimate Warrior. "Maybe I can use paint." Bobby plucked his guitar, and his face got painted in a manner similar to the Ultimate Warrior, mostly white with red-and-black streaks. Out of his jacket, Bobby pulled out and put on a pair of white sunglasses with heart-shaped frames and red-and-black lenses. Ronnie looked at Bobby's karate trophies.  
  
{Wait a minute, I think I can find a way to get through to Bobby} Ronnie smirked, turning to Razor. "Hey Bobby, you're really good at that martial arts stuff, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Razor asked impatiently. "I'm bored. When do we go kick butt?"  
  
"Martial arts requires someone to be disciplined, right?" Ronnie asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Razor shrugged.  
  
"Well, this requires discipline, too." Ronnie pointed to Razor's guitar. "Your new powers require you to maintain some form of control."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Razor waved him off. "Let me try to lift up something big."  
  
"Kid..." Ronnie tried to stop Razor as he went out to his car.  
  
"Not now!" Razor said. He ran to the old blue car, and put his hands on the bottom. He then strained as he tried to lift it. However, he couldn't even budge it.  
  
"Kid, you ain't the Thing, man!" Ronnie laughed. "Superhuman strength is not a power associated with rock 'n' roll."  
  
"Whaddaya mean?"  
  
"You see Razor, Your powers reflect a rocker on stage. When rockers move, they call upon their natural agility, reaction time, reflexes, and flexibility. In you current state, those attribute are enhanced to superhuman levels. You can dodge bullets before they can even touch you. You also have invulnerability."  
  
"So bullets will bounce off me." Razor asked excitedly. "That's cooler than a Van Halen show!"  
  
"Uh..." Ronnie scratched the back of his head. "Not exactly."  
  
"Not exactly? Not EXACTLY?!?!" Razor looked shocked. "You said I was invulnerable!"  
  
"You have a special kind of invulnerability, Razor." Ronnie sighed. "Do you know how John Lennon died?"  
  
"Yeah, he was shot by an insane fan." Razor replied. "Are you saying that I can be shot?"  
  
"Or slashed. Or blown open by a laser beam." Ronnie groaned. "You are invulnerable to physical attacks."  
  
"What do you mean?" Razor crossed his arms. {Man, this guy is weird. I got some weird powers. I'm invulnerable, but not, I can do feats of agility that would make that Spider-Man guy scratch his webbed head, I even get a free costume and face-concealing paint! Wait...} Bobby noticed his bicep. He was normally a skinny kid, but now he noticed that his bicep had doubled in size, like he suddenly packed some muscle on him. {Huh? Suddenly, I got mini-Arnold muscles? This guitar is really freaked out!}  
  
"Your body can handle physical attacks. For example, you can be thrown through a wall, and your body suffers no damage. You will still feel the pain, though."  
  
"Brilliant." Razor crossed his arms and grumbled.  
  
"That's where the guitar comes in." Ronnie said. "Basically, your guitar gives you some extra abilities. If you call upon its powers, you can create forcefields around your body. You can use those forcefields to protect yourself from blades, beams, and bullets. Also, the forcefields allow you to fly. As well as fire beams of energy from the guitar's head. Speaking of heads, you have to use your head to use your powers. You mentally control your flight, the strength of your forcefields and energy beams, among other things." Ronnie warned. "It's my job to help your ass out, Razor."  
  
"Don't get Kid Razor wrong." Razor said. "I really appreciate it. I really do. I have superpowers. You're a ghost. I am a sixth-degree black belt in karate. You're dead. I am the first and only rock 'n' roll superhero. You're..." Razor trailed off when he heard a voice call for help. "That voice sounds like...it's far away. Too far away. How?"  
  
"Superhuman hearing." Ronnie grinned. "You can hear things much better and much further away than the average human."  
  
"I just hope I don't end up being driven mad by dog whistles." Razor grumbled. "How do I fly?"  
  
"Use your brain to control your direction and speed and you'll be..." Ronnie didn't get to finish. Razor plucked his guitar's strings, and a field of energy formed around the super-musician's body. Razor jumped in the air and took off, flying towards the source of the call for help. "Dammit, kid..." Ronnie flew after the rocker.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Alright! Just stay down and no one gets hurt!" A masked bank robber in jeans ordered, pointing a sawed off shotgun at the patrons, who were all crouched down. "That's right! Just stay down!" He turned to his six accomplices. "Hurry it up!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" They shoved money into a bunch of bags. A wad of squad cars belonging to Cleveland's Finest stopped in front of the bank. A hard-nosed sergeant stepped out of one of the cars. He had black hair in a crew cut, and intense brown eyes. His face was rather stony. His white shirt and red tie were messy, as was his blue jeans and his brown trenchcoat.  
  
"Alright." He grumbled in a gravelly voice. "Let's take these scumbags down." He spoke into a megaphone. "This is the police! You're surrounded! Come out with your hands up! Now!" He ordered. The lead robber looked at all the cops.  
  
"Bite me, copper!" He had an accomplice fire what looked like a bazooka with a satellite dish over the barrel. The weapon emitted a sonic wave, causing the windows to shatter and the cops to drop down. The sergeant growled.  
  
"Alright, he wants to play?" He said to himself. He then looked up. "The hell?" Razor landed in front of the cops, back to them. The robbers looked in shock, and the cops started chattering amongst themselves. "What is this? I thought New York had all the costumed clowns!" Razor smirked at the robbers.  
  
"You might wanna put that money back. Or else I'll be forced to kick each and every one of your asses." Razor smirked.  
  
"Oh really?" The lead robber cocked his rifle and aimed it at Razor. He fired a pair of bullets from the rifle. However, Razor's reaction time was so fast, he dodged the bullets before they went halfway towards Razor. The robber with the sonic cannon tried to fire the weapon, but Razor punched him out, smashing the device as he fell.  
  
"What in the name of..." The sergeant growled. He turned to the pretty policewoman across the car from him. "Get on the dispatch and find out anything you can about this nut." He barked.  
  
"Sure." She nodded, grabbing the radio. "Uh Dispatch, I want any information you got on someone. Long blond hair, looks like an Eighties rocker, white, red, and black paint on his face." She described Razor. The sergeant grumbled.  
  
"A costumed freak. Right here in Cleveland. Terrific." The sergeant grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I leave New York to get away from the likes of Spider-Man, the Avengers, the FF, and now this!"  
  
"Is that the best you got?" Razor yawned. "I'm bored."  
  
"Grrr..." The lead robber emptied this rifle on Razor, but the rocker used his agility to dodge every bullet.  
  
"Nice try, Masked Magician. Got any more tricks?" Razor remarked. The lead robber dropped his rifle and charged Razor. He fired a right cross, but Razor did a split. "HIYA!!" Razor smacked the lead robber hard in the gut with his palm, then swept his foot, knocking him off his feet, while Razor got back on his own. "Nice try. I'll give you an A for effort, but an F for fighting skill." The other robbers charged. Razor downed one with two kicks, one to the gut, and the other to the face. Two were taken down by a spinning roundhouse kick. A fourth got chopped in the back of the head, and the final one got thrown over Razor's shoulder and hit in the chest by Razor's palm. Razor looked at all the bank patrons and smirked. "Man, I'm good." Razor grinned and the bank patrons clapped. The cops rushed in an arrested the hurt robbers. The sergeant marched up to Razor.  
  
"Alright." He growled. "Who the hell are you, and what're you doing here in Cleveland?"  
  
"Who am I? I'll tell you who I am! I'm a hard-rockin', good-lookin', butt- kickin', kung fu-fightin' machine! I'm Cleveland's Rock Sensation! The Ultimate Rock Star! The Kid of Rock 'n' Roll! I am Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor!!!"  
  
"Sergeant Harold Polanski of the Cleveland Police Department." Sgt. Polanski flashed his badge. Razor saluted in respect. "Listen you little Van Halen wannabe, I don't know how you pulled those stunts you did, but realize this, Kid Razor. Cleveland has absolutely no need for costumed vigilantes. You wanna play superhero, go to New York!"  
  
"I'm hurt." Razor grinned. "Your badge-packin' self was gettin' whooped by some idiots in masks, and I go all this way to help you out." The policewoman ran up to Sgt. Polanski.  
  
"Sir, I got nothing. Dispatch checked. There's nothin' on this kid." She pointed at Razor, who winked at her. She started blushing.  
  
"Well, I do happen to be new in town." Razor shrugged.  
  
"Shut up, smartass!" Polanski snapped at Razor.  
  
"Kiss mine!" Razor snapped back. "Look Pulaski, I just did what you couldn't do, and you are jealous. I don't blame you. If I were you, I'd be jealous of me too." Razor grinned. Ronnie watched in disbelief.  
  
"Crazy kid." Ronnie groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  
  
"My name is Polanski, kid." The sergeant growled. "Not Pulaski."  
  
"Touchy, touchy." Razor mocked. He grabbed the policewoman. "I see you're grateful, babe." The policewoman blushed. "What's your name, honey?"  
  
"Kid, she's older than you!" Ronnie laughed. Razor was ignoring the late rocker. Polanski pushed away the officer and stared at Razor.  
  
"Try this stuff again, and I'll have you arrested for obstruction of justice." Razor smirked mockingly.  
  
"Those charges won't hold. Any idiot could see I was helping. If any idiot could see that, then you must be a complete retard!" Razor burst out laughing. Some of the patrons laughed.  
  
"That's it!" Polanski snapped, pulling out some cuffs. "You are under arrest for assaulting an officer!"  
  
"No, this is assaulting an officer." Razor punched Polanski in the jaw, causing the sergeant to hit the floor. The patrons clapped and cheered as Razor put the handcuffs on Polanski, hooking the ungrateful sergeant's cuffed hands on his legs.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Razor bowed. Two cops who were watching whistled and laughed.  
  
"That's kid's fearless. He's gotta be to mouth off and punch out Polanski like that." The first cop said.  
  
"Polanski had it coming. The guy's a jerk. Kid was only helping. Thanks to him, no one's hurt, and we got the bad guys. I like that kid." The second cop laughed. "Besides, I've wanted to punch Polanski's face a couple times myself."  
  
"Me too." The first cop agreed. "Hey kid!" He yelled. Razor turned to the cops. They gave him a thumbs up. Razor responded with a flash of the "Rock On!" sign. A news van drove up, and a beautiful woman jumped out with a microphone. She had her auburn hair tied in a bun. Her caramel-colored skin seemed to indicate she had a bit of Hispanic in her. She wore a light-blue button-down shirt with a dark-blue business jacket and matching slacks and shoes. A cameraman followed.  
  
"Okay, ready?" She asked the cameraman.  
  
"Yup. Rollin', Jane." The cameraman replied. The woman spoke into the microphone.  
  
"This is Jane Santos of Channel 6 News. We are in front of the First National Bank of Cleveland, where an attempted robbery was foiled by a mysterious costumed hero clad in face paint and carrying a guitar." She turned and saw Kid Razor strut out. He saw the camera and flashed the "Rock On!" sign. "Excuse me, sir!" She ran up to Razor. "Tell us about yourself. Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here?"  
  
"Give me your number, and I just might tell you, babe." Razor winked, taking the microphone. "HELLOOOOO CLEVELAND!!!! This is Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor! The Ultimate Rockstar! The Juke Box Hero! The Rock 'n' Roll Warrior! The Fearless One! I have arrived, baby!! WHOOOO!!!! Listen up!! To those who want to rock, I salute ya! I have come to bring rock to the masses! I wield the Power of Rock in the battle against evil! WHOO!!! Spider-Man, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four..." Razor shook his head, smirking. "You guys can keep New York! Cleveland now has its own hero. Born and raised a Cleveland rocker, baby!! WHOO!!! I also come to deliver a warning. To aaaaallll the villains, losers, and boy bands. Come to Cleveland, and you'll get yourselves messed up! WHOOO!!!! I am the man!!!" Razor gave Jane back the mike and flashed his sign. "Rock On!" He flew off.  
  
"Wow..." Jane shook her head. "Well, looks like Kid Razor has made a point: Cleveland now has a hero of its own. He says he plans to use rock 'n' roll to battle evil. Hopefully, we'll get statements from witnesses, and the Cleveland police about this incredible new hero. This is Jane Holmes, Channel 6 news. Back to you, Harvey."  
  
Wow! A new hero! How will the other Marvel Super Heroes react to the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll? What great evil is on the horizon? Find out on the next chapter of Birth of a Juke Box Hero! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt. 3  
  
A/N: Well, here we go. Last time, Bobby Parkins met the spirit of the late glam musician Ronnie Rocker, who was trapped inside his guitar that Bobby had obtained from a pawn shop. It transformed him into Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor, the living embodiment of rock music. Razor then battled a bunch of hoodlums, leading in an easy victory as well as press exposure. How did Cleveland react? How will the other Marvel Super Heroes react if they found out about Kid Razor? Read on, find out, and enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jane Santos returned to the Channel 6 news building with a look of amazement on her face. She just heard the first words from Kid Razor, Cleveland's own rock superhero.  
  
"I can't believe it." She ran a hand through her auburn hair as she walked down a hall. "A superhero in Cleveland. I've heard a lot about Spidey, the FF, even rumors of a team called the X-Men. This is insane."  
  
"Santos! Santos!" She turned around and running up to her. It was her boss. He was a rather large fellow, in a pair of black slacks, white short- sleeved shirt, and green tie. He was bald, and had thick black glasses. "Santos, you have done it!"  
  
"What did I do, Mr. Frehley?" She asked the man. He was her boss. He had a big smile on his face.  
  
"Santos, you did an excellent job! Now, I have an assignment for you. I want you to find out anything and everything you can about Kid Razor."  
  
"Why? Since when is he of such interest?"  
  
"Because he is a mystery? Who is he? Where's he from? Who's side is he on? Is he a mutant or one of them enhanced humans? People are talking already about this guy." Mr. Frehley shook with excitement. "We're takin' this "Kid Razor" nationwide! I mean, we're gonna show the country that New York is not the only country in the United States with super-powered people in town! WHOOO!!!! YEAH!!!!" Frehley raced down the hall, hooting with excitement.  
  
"Oh God." Santos sighed. "What did I do?" Soon afterwards, Channel 6 News broadcasted the story of Kid Razor's first appearance. Other cities caught wind of the Cleveland hero, and all hell broke loose in the media.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Avengers Mansion, New York City)  
  
Captain America, the leader of the Avengers, was resting in front of the television. He was watching the national news. The newscaster's next story piqued the super-soldier's interest.  
  
"In Cleveland, a robbery was thwarted by what appeared to be a guitar player with superpowers and a killer martial-arts skill. He single-handedly took down all of the perpetrators." A picture of a razor blade in front of a guitar appeared on the screen. "He calls himself Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor." A picture of Razor, taken from Channel 6's news footage, appeared on the screen. "And he says he wields something called the Power of Rock in the battle against evil. Public opinion--" Cap shut off the television.  
  
"A new superhero? In Cleveland? Where did he come from? Who is he?" Cap scratched his chin in thought. "And what kind of name is Kid Razor? That sounds like a name for a wrestler.  
  
"Hey Cap, did you hear? There's this crazy blonde guy in Cleveland and--" The Sentinel of Liberty turned around.  
  
"I know. I know." Cap interrupted the speaker. The speaker was a man with black hair and in a red-and-yellow suit of armor. This man was Tony Stark, the Invincible Iron Man. "I've heard. What do you think, Tony?"  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe we should go to Cleveland and take a look." Iron Man suggested.  
  
"I dunno. The news story said he punched out a cop." A female voice said. Rogers and Stark turned around to see a woman clad in a dark-red and yellow outfit, and with short brown hair. This woman was one of the first Avengers. Janet Van Dyne, aka the Wasp.  
  
"He punched out a cop?" Cap scratched his head. "What was the officer's name?"  
  
"His name was Harold Polanski." A very tall green-skinned woman carried in a file. "He used to be in the NYPD, but he quit and went to the Cleveland PD. Said he couldn't stand costumed heroes, that they take all the work away from cops."  
  
"I would've really beaten him senseless if he copped that attitude with me, Jen." A brown-haired man with blue over the left side of his face and a red heart over his left eye said to the green-skinned woman. "He got off easy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. He wasn't very popular with his fellow officers, from what I heard." Jennifer Walters, aka the She-Hulk agreed. "I once interviewed him as part of a case I worked. Guy was a jerk. Half the time, he kept ranting about how much the Avengers kept interfering in police matters. He said some things about me I dare not repeat, Jack. Took everything I had to resist the urge to punch him in the face."  
  
"Sheesh." The man with the heart over his eye said. He was known as the Jack of Hearts (A/N: What's his real name, and what're his powers? I'm not too familiar with him). "That poor dope. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost."  
  
"Is Kid Razor one of the good guys?" Iron Man wondered. "I personally would love to meet this kid."  
  
"Me too." Jen agreed. "Maybe we can find out what's going on around that city." An auburn-haired woman with a red costume and an M-shaped thing on her head ran down the stairs and raced into the room with the other Avengers.  
  
"I fear something terrible is coming." The woman said. Her voice was tinged with a slight Eastern European accent.  
  
"What do you mean, Wanda?" Cap asked the red-clad woman. He was talking to Wanda Maximoff, the Avenger known as the Scarlet Witch.  
  
"My tarot cards." Wanda explained. "The cards told me a great evil is coming. And it's centered in a city of music."  
  
"Oh God, you actually believe a deck of cards?" Jack of Hearts groaned. Wanda glared.  
  
"City of music?" Cap scratched his head.  
  
"Maybe it's Chicago." Jen said. "Chicago is the home of the blues."  
  
"Nah, it's gotta be LA." Tony said. "Many rock bands came from LA."  
  
"Or maybe it's New York." Jen thought.  
  
"Nah, it's Motown, baby! The home of R&B." Jack laughed.  
  
"Wait..." Cap ordered. The super-soldier was thinking. "Maybe this Kid Razor has something to do with it."  
  
"The cards said a musician can stop the great evil." Wanda remarked.  
  
"But Cleveland isn't a city of music!" Jack snapped.  
  
"Think, Jack! What's in Cleveland that could make it a city of music?" Tony told Jack.  
  
"The Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame. That's what." The Avengers turned around to see a short blond-haired man. He was Scott Lang, known to the world as Ant-Man. "I mean that Kid Razor carries a guitar, the symbol of rock 'n' roll. Cleveland happens to be the location of the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame. In essence, Cleveland can be considered a city of music."  
  
"Good point, I guess." Jack of Hearts sighed.  
  
"Alright." Cap said. "Avengers, we're going to Cleveland."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Baxter Building, New York City)  
  
Earth's First Family of Superheroes, the Fantastic Four, were doing their daily routine. Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, was fixing up his car. Reed Richards, aka Mr. Fantastic, was in his lab, was making first contact with another alien race, his twelfth this week. Ben Grimm, the ever-lovin', blue- eyed Thing, was sitting in front of the couch watching wrestling. Sue Richards, the Invisible Woman, was sitting next to the 500-pound ex-test pilot, her daughter Valeria on her lap and young son Franklin next to her.  
  
"Yeah! That's right Nash! Take it to that egomaniacal pretty boy Jericho!" Thing cheered as Kevin Nash smashed Chris Jericho into the wall of a steel cage. "That should teach ol' Lionheart about runnin' his big mouth."  
  
"Ben, turn that off!" Sue said. "I don't want that violence giving the kids ideas."  
  
"Aw relax Susie." Thing chuckled. "It's good for 'em. Besides, Frankie's gotta learn which wrestlers suck and which ones rule." He turned back to the TV. "Yeah! Smash him again!"  
  
"Which one's Jericho?" Franklin pointed at the TV.  
  
"The one in the pink tights." Thing laughed. "He's not very manly. Not like your Uncle Ben. Real men don't wear pink."  
  
"Ben!" Sue snapped.  
  
"Awww! I was only kiddin', Susie!" Thing chuckled. "I was just jokin'." Johnny Storm ran up.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Turn on the news!"  
  
"Later, matchstick! Wrestling's on." Ben waved. Johnny grabbed the remote. "Hey! I was watching Jericho get his!"  
  
"Later!" Johnny groaned, putting on the news.  
  
"Today, a new costumed vigilante made an appearance in Cleveland, Ohio. Calling himself Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor, the costumed man appeared to be a super-powered guitar player. Not much is known about this blond super- musician--" Thing switched back to wrestling. "Oh mah Gawd, King! Look at the carnage!"  
  
"Reed!" Johnny ran to Reed's lab. Mr. Fantastic happened to be talking to an alien on some fancy gadget.  
  
"For the last time Your Majesty, the Fantastic Four do not deliver pizza." Reed sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. He saw Johnny and the other members of the FF standing at the door to his lab. "Excuse me." He turned to his wife, brother-in-law, and best friend. "Yes."  
  
"Look at the news, Reed." Sue told her husband. Sue turned on the news.  
  
"Not much is known about the Cleveland vigilante called Kid Razor. All that is known is that he has blond hair, green eyes, carries a guitar, and is dressed like an 80s rocker." Thing burst out laughing.  
  
"I gotta admit Stretcho, that's a unique gimmick." Grimm chuckled.  
  
"A super-powered rock star?" Johnny laughed. "What's next? Hot Dog Vendor Man?" Thing laughed at that one. "How 'bout Super Plumber?" Thing laughed harder. "Or maybe Lawnmower Girl?" Thing fell on his back and clutched his sides laughing. Human Torch looked at his teammate. "Told ya I was drop dead funny."  
  
"A super-powered guitarist?" Sue scratched her head. "I have to admit, that is a new one. What do you think, Reed? Reed?" Reed was deep in thought. His brain was already cooking up possible theories to explain the existence of Kid Razor.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Xavier Institute for the Gifted, Westchester, New York)  
  
"Professor, look at this!" Jean Grey pointed to the television. Professor Charles Xavier walked in with help from his cane. He watched the news broadcast with some interest.  
  
"In Cleveland, the mysterious Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor successfully defeated a gang of thieves who held up Cleveland's 1st National Bank with various weapons, including a sonic cannon. Not much is known about this super-musician, except that he is blond and possesses green eyes. If anyone has any information about this vigilante, please--" Emma Frost, the ruthless telepath known as the White Queen, shut off the television.  
  
"Is he a mutant that just emerged?" Emma asked in a tone that was slightly icy.  
  
"I have done some looking around with Cerebro." Xavier put a finger to his chin. "I have detected several mutants in Cleveland, but Kid Razor is not one of them."  
  
"Then what is he? Some kind of cosmic being or somethin'?" Logan, the feral mutant codenamed Wolverine grumbled.  
  
"He can't be." Scott Summers shook his head. He was known as Cyclops. "If he was some kind of cosmic being, then he wouldn't have to or care to fight a bunch of bank robbers."  
  
"Maybe it's magic." Wolverine shrugged. "Not like we've encountered anything like that before."  
  
"Uhhhnnnn..." Emma, Xavier and Jean felt immense pain in their heads as they dropped to their knees. Their telepathy was picking up something strong. Logan and Scott quickly helped them to their feet. Emma pushed Logan off.  
  
"I'm alright!" She snapped. The chairwoman rubbed her aching head. "Where's the Tylenol?"  
  
"What was that?" Jean groaned.  
  
"Something...truly evil." Xavier grew worried. "Something tells me Kid Razor is involved somehow."  
  
"Is he a telepath?" Scott asked.  
  
"No one knows." Emma responded.  
  
"What do we do?" Jean looked at her husband.  
  
"Maybe we should ask this 'Kid Razor' about what's going on." The catlike, blue-furred Hank McCoy, aka Beast suggested. "We find some way to contact him." Xavier mulled it over.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Parker Apartment, New York City (A/N: See why I put Razor in Cleveland?))  
  
A beautiful red-haired woman sat in front of the television. She sipped some coffee, waiting for her husband to return from his patrol. You see, this woman's name was Mary-Jane Watson-Parker (A/N: Long name, ain't it?) and her husband was Peter Parker, the costumed crime fighter known as the Spectacular, or the Amazing Spider-Man. Speaking of the webhead, Spider-Man crawled into the apartment via a window. Once inside, Spider-Man removed his red mask with the black webbing lines and big white eyes to reveal a handsome young man with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He let out a tired sigh.  
  
"Well, all's quiet. Looks like the bad guys decided to take the day off." Peter Parker breathed.  
  
"Thank God." Mary-Jane replied, hugging Peter. The television blared out the news in the background.  
  
"Cleveland, Ohio has just been given a superhero of its own. That's right, a mysterious new character calling himself Kid Razor appeared to help Cleveland police take in a group of thieves who tried to empty Cleveland's 1st National Bank. Describing himself as "The Juke Box Hero" and "The Rock 'n' Roll Warrior", Kid Razor has vowed to battle the forces of evil using something called "The Power of Rock." Not much is known about Kid Razor, though. His identity was concealed by what appeared to be paint on his face. Sgt. Harold Polanski of the Cleveland police has said that Kid Razor is no hero, only a menace, and that he vows to bring the guitarist to justice." Peter looked at the pictures of Razor and Polanski on the screen.  
  
"That Polanski reminds me of JJ." Peter grinned. "Jameson would do the same thing if this 'Kid Razor' were here. He'd just stomp about, acting like this..." Peter then did an eerily dead-on imitation of his boss at the Daily Bugle. "Kid Razor is nothing but a glammed-out, guitar-playing menace! How do we know he wasn't working with those thieves? I say we wash that goofy paint off that punk's face and find out who he is." Mary-Jane laughed at the impersonation.  
  
"Cute, tiger. Very cute." Mary-Jane sat down. "I think this 'Kid Razor' is kind of like Spider-Man, only much flashier."  
  
"Whatever." Peter rolled his eyes. "I wonder how that Razor got his powers?"  
  
"Who knows?" Mary-Jane shrugged. "People get super-powers in some very weird ways these days."  
  
"Whatever happened to the good ol' days? You know, the days when if you wanted superpowers, you had be a mutant or be doused in radiation?" Peter joked.  
  
"I don't know, tiger." Mary-Jane laughed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Man, that rocked!" Razor laughed. He and Ronnie were back in Bobby's home. Razor loved the attention he was getting. On the way back, people pointed and murmured. To the rocker, it was music. People were talking about him. It was a real ego trip.  
  
"You punched out a cop." Ronnie groaned. "Not just any cop, but a cop who happened to hate the guts of superheroes! Kid, you gotta watch it! You punched out a cop for God's sake! That's illegal!"  
  
"Ronnie, How many laws have rock musicians broken over the years? Axl Rose was arrested for making too much noise, for example. Giving the metaphorical 'middle finger' to society is what rock 'n' roll is about."  
  
"From what I can tell, Polanski has no qualms about carting your crazy blond ass to jail! He'd love that!" Ronnie snapped. {Damn, I knew Bobby would change if he activated the guitar's power, but he's become near- uncontrollable! How can I help Bobby learn to properly wield the Power of Rock if he becomes a stubborn, wild, egomaniacal rebel when he changes into Kid Razor? As Razor, Bobby can use the Power of Rock, but he must learn to control his actions as Razor, or else we're all screwed!} "Bobby, you must learn to control yourself! Maybe you should transform back to your normal self. It'll be easier for me." Razor appeared to bristle at the notion.  
  
"Change back? Change BACK???" Razor got angry. "No! No way! Uh-uh! I'm not going back! Do you realize what I've become? As Bobby, I was a shy little boy who got stage fright before playing with the guys. Now look at me! I'm a super-human rock 'n' roll superstar, boy! WHOO!!!! Yeah! Now listen Ronnie Boy, I will not turn back into the old Bobby! I'm not him anymore! I finally got confidence! Real confidence!"  
  
"Bobby, you are not yourself! Kid Razor is merely a persona! A character! What you are know is another part of you, the inner rock musician you have kept inside your whole life." Ronnie explained. "You can't take care of what's coming if you don't learn some control! Right now, Razor and Bobby are separate! You must learn to channel Razor, Bobby. Don't let him run wild! That's exactly what you did back there with those clowns in the bank!"  
  
"I beat them, didn't I?" Razor tried to make a point.  
  
"They were merely a bunch of punks, kid! There are people out there who make those dopes look like real clowns!"  
  
"Don't call me kid! I have a damn name!" Razor snapped.  
  
"I know that!" Ronnie snapped back. "You have no control! You gotta learn control!"  
  
"I seem to be doing just fine without it!" Razor yelled. Ronnie looked at a clock hanging on a wall in Bobby's room.  
  
"When's your next class?" Ronnie asked. Razor looked at the wall clock.  
  
"4 PM, why?"  
  
"It's 2:30 now. Don't you think you'd better be ready?" Ronnie smirked.  
  
"I did my homework last night!" Razor yelled.  
  
"You can't show up to class looking like that, Bobby!" Ronnie said.  
  
"Why not? And call me Razor." Bobby smirked. "I look real good."  
  
"People will recognize you!"  
  
"So? I am a superstar, Ronnie! People want to see the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll around town. Let's give the people what they want." Razor did a twirl.  
  
"What if Polanski is around?"  
  
"Polanski's a retard! That idiot can't find hay in a haystack." Razor waved nonchalantly.  
  
"He seemed pretty hell-bent on taking you in. Especially since you punched him out." Ronnie crossed his arms. "And what about your bandmates? How will you explain to them about this."  
  
"What about secret identity, genius? Tony Stark told everyone Iron Man was his bodyguard for years! Then he revealed that he was the man in the iron suit." Razor smirked.  
  
"You are not Iron Man, Razor." Ronnie grumbled. Unbeknownst to Razor or Ronnie, the two were being watched.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The images of a talking/arguing Kid Razor and Ronnie Rocker appeared on a crystal ball. A pair of black shadowed, slightly bony, sharp-clawed hands wrapped themselves around the ball. A shadowed figure watched the college student and the rocker's ghost. The only distinguishable feature was a pair of burning red eyes.  
  
"So..." The figure breathed in a satanic voice. "The Chosen One has been united with his artifact. No matter. He is immature, unsure of his powers. He doesn't have the skill to wield the Power of Rock. He cannot beat me." The figure held up a small energy ball. "This should take care of him in no time." The ball disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Who was that guy? Can Bobby get his Kid Razor persona under control? Will he end up meeting the other Marvel Super Heroes? Can Kid Razor defeat this evil? Find out in the next chapter of Birth of a Juke Box Hero! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt. 4  
  
A/N: Previously on Birth of a Juke Box Hero: Word of the existence of the Fearless Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor spread thanks to the Cleveland news. Word even spread to New York City, arousing the interests of the mutant group of heroes known as the X-Men, the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers, the first family of superheroes, known as the Fantastic Four, and even the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. We start this chapter one day after the events of the last chapter.  
  
To Zauriel: The characters of Bobby Parkins/Kid Razor, Ronnie Rocker, Rip, Wendy, Fingers, Tommy, and Alex are mine. So is Sgt. Polanski and the enemy that Kid Razor will face with some help from the Marvel Super Heroes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bobby Parkins sat on the roof of a tall building in his home of Cleveland, a guitar by his side. It was the magic guitar that allowed Bobby to transform into Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor, the fearless, wild, and cocky personification of rock 'n' roll. The young man stared at the guitar.  
  
{Man, my life can't get any crazier} Bobby thought, staring at the guitar while running a hand through his short brown hair. {When I call upon the guitar's power, I change completely. My clothes change...} Bobby looked down at his clothes: an AC/DC t-shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a pair of black biker gloves. {Except for my shirt. My hair changes, my whole attitude changes. I become this wild, cocky rocker that has a no- fear, I-do-what-I-want-and-to-hell-with-the-consequences attitude. With Ronnie's help, I do have a little control over myself as Razor, but I still can't believe what I have been doing. As Razor, I flirted with a policewoman, I punched out a cop, I even kicked the butts of dangerous criminals. I'm gonna get killed thanks to Razor}  
  
"Not if you're careful." Ronnie appeared next to Bobby, sitting on the same building. "You've managed to get a little control over Razor. All you have to do is remember that he is only the rocker within you. He is only a part of you. He is not the whole you."  
  
"Easy for you to say." Bobby moaned. "Easy for you to say. You don't have an alter ego that thinks about women and rock constantly."  
  
"We all have that side to us. We just have to learn to control it. As Razor, that side has a tangible form. You have to learn to maintain your control in that form. If you do that, Razor will be a great warrior, and an even greater superhero."  
  
"Thanks." Bobby said. "I still don't know. I have so much to think about. What is this great evil I have to face?"  
  
"I don't know. No one truly knows. All I know is that it's tough, and it's mean. Only Razor can stop it." Ronnie grinned. "Good thing summer's arrived."  
  
"Yeah." Bobby grinned. "Classes are the last thing I need to worry about now."  
  
"That's true." Ronnie said. "That's so true. Anyway, have you told your friends yet about this? Your parents?"  
  
"No." Bobby replied. "I don't want my friends to know I got superpowers. They'll want to tag along. I don't want my parents to worry themselves sick about if Razor will make it home in one piece." Neither Bobby nor Ronnie noticed a black ball hovering several meters above and behind them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The shadowed figure smiled evilly as he watched the college student and his ghostly mentor.  
  
"So, the wielder has trouble controlling his alter ego. This'll make things quite interesting. The ghost also appeared to have trouble controlling his student in that form as well." He switched his view to the food court of the Cleveland Mall. Bobby's bandmates and friends Rip, Wendy, Fingers, Alex, and Tommy were eating fast food, laughing and talking alongside a sixth person. "Hmm...I can lure the wielder through his friends..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hahahahaha!!! Man, I'm sure glad you picked Cleveland to visit." Wendy laughed. She was talking to an Asian girl around their age, clad in a yellow jacket, red t-shirt, and blue jeans. She had short black hair.  
  
"I'm glad I came. Especially after I met you guys." The young lady replied, sipping a soda.  
  
"Well, Cleveland is the great city in the world." Rip grinned. The Baines Brothers were arguing.  
  
"I'm taking her out for a date!" Alex shoved Tommy.  
  
"She likes me, you dumbass!" Tommy shoved Alex.  
  
"In your dreams!" Alex snapped.  
  
"At least I'll be with her at all!" Tommy snapped back. Alex smacked Tommy with an empty soda can. "OW!!" Tommy punched his older brother.  
  
"DIE!!!" Alex tackled Tommy and the two brothers started wrestling and throwing punches on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jubilee. Those guys are real idiots." Wendy apologized to their guest. Rip laughed at his friends' antics.  
  
"It's alright, Wendy. It reminds me of a couple old friends of mine." The firework-toting mutant laughed. {Those two are definitely like Wolvie and Cyclops. Only difference is that Alex never tried to crack Tommy's head open with a beer bottle} She observed Alex bash Tommy's head on a table. {Close enough}  
  
"Hey you two, watch it!" Rip snapped. "Remember the last fight you two had? You both ended up in the hospital!"  
  
"Yeah." Fingers smirked. "Besides, we all know that Jubes here wants to go out with me." Tommy and Alex stopped.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" They snapped at the Firecrackers' keyboardist.  
  
"Chicks dig the green hair." Fingers grinned, running a hand through his short green hair. "Chicks really dig it." Tommy and Alex glared at Fingers.  
  
"DIE DANIEL!!!" They both yelled. They leapt over the table and tackled Fingers. The three teens started a three-way brawl. Jubilee sighed.  
  
"Man, they are all nuts." She said to Wendy and Rip.  
  
"Yeah, but we love 'em." Rip grinned. They heard screaming from a jewelry store. "What the?" Rip and the others turned and saw chaos in the jewelry store. People were fleeing, screaming for their lives. "What in blazes--?" A couple of security guards got thrown through windows. A huge figure crawled out, maniacal grin on his face. His 6'6", 275-pound frame made him look like a giant. His amber eyes made him look demonic. He had a sort of feline air about him.  
  
"Sabertooth!" Jubilee cried out in shock.  
  
"Huh?" Wendy asked.  
  
"That's Victor Creed! He's known as Sabertooth! He's dangerous! The guy's an animal! A real psycho! He's got super senses, a healing factor, and an adamantium skeleton." Jubilee explained. "He's an assassin."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A group of police cars passed by on the street in front of the building Bobby sat on.  
  
"Wha--?" Bobby asked out loud.  
  
"Think you should check it out?" Ronnie smirked. "Or maybe Razor should check it out." Bobby smirked.  
  
"Why not?" Bobby picked up the mystical and guitar and played a quick riff. In a flash of rainbow light, the college student transformed into the wild blond rocker named Kid Razor. His clothes transformed into the white, red, and black costume of the Ultimate Rockstar.  
  
"WHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Razor cried into the heavens. He turned to Ronnie with his trademark smirk. "Let's rock 'n' roll!"  
  
"Alright." Ronnie flew off. Razor followed in the air, body surrounded by a rainbow aura. They flew around fifty feet over the squad cars. Razor's superhuman hearing picked up the noise from their radios.  
  
"All units to the Cleveland Mall. There are reports of a huge man, around 6 feet and 270, tearing up the stores. Be advised, he could possibly be a mutant and mentally unstable."  
  
"Why would an insane mutant hit the mall and start tearing it up?" Ronnie asked.  
  
"Maybe he couldn't find leather pants that fit." Razor laughed.  
  
"Oh, knock it off!" Ronnie groaned. Suddenly, the two noticed a bluish- black jet fly over them.  
  
"That looks like an SR-71 Blackbird." Razor noted.  
  
"What would a blackbird be doing here in the middle of Cleveland, Razor?"  
  
"Let's have a little fun with the occupants and find out." Razor smirked evilly. He then flew up over the jet.  
  
"Oh no..." Ronnie moaned.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Why would Sabertooth go to Cleveland?" Storm asked from the navigator's seat. Storm, Jean, Rogue, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Beast were in the Blackbird, flying towards the Cleveland Mall. Scott was piloting the X-Jet.  
  
"Good thing Jubilee was there to alert us." Beast sighed. "Her studies have taken her all the way here."  
  
"Rrrrr..." Logan's claws unsheathed with the trademark SNIKT!! "If Sabertooth wanted a fight so badly, he should've paid me a visit."  
  
"Looks like he HEY!!!" Cyclops heard a SMACK!!!! The X-Men looked at the windows and saw Kid Razor. The mutants gasped as they saw Kid of Rock 'n' Roll scrunch his face and tongue on the glass and made a bunch of goofy faces and noises.  
  
"Now that's not very nice." Rogue noted.  
  
"GET OFF THE WINDOW!!!" Scott Summers snapped. Razor slid off, but not before giving Cyclops the finger. The jet passed, and Razor hovered in midair, clutching his sides, laughing happily.  
  
"Did you see their faces, Ronnie?!? It was so rich! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Razor laughed.  
  
"Bobby, c'mon! Quit messing around! We got a bad guy to stop!" Ronnie moaned.  
  
"Relax. We'd better get there before those dudes in the jet show up." Razor flew on, ahead of the X-Jet. He couldn't help but admit something to his ghostly mentor: "You know, there was a bunch of hot women aboard." Razor grinned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ronnie rolled his eyes with a smile. They flew over the Cleveland Mall. "We're here."  
  
"Let's do this! WHOOOOO!!!!!!!" Kid Razor dove towards the mall, Ronnie not far behind him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sgt. Polanski was one of the first arrivals on the scene. He was trying to get everyone to clear out when he noticed a familiar landing.  
  
"Aw hell no." He grumbled as Kid Razor landed.  
  
"Hey Pulaski!" Razor laughed. "What's up? Crazy mutant chick looking for a bargain?"  
  
"Shut it, Razor!" Polanski snapped. "Stuff like this never happened before you showed up! I wouldn't be surprised if you had something to do with this!"  
  
"Love you too, man." Razor laughed. "So, what's the situation jabroni?"  
  
"Jabroni? Never mind." Polanski groaned. "There's a mutie maniac in there tearin' up the place! You've been here only one day, and already your presence brings chaos!"  
  
"You've been here for years, and you cause people to hate the police." Razor quipped. Some of the other cops started snickering.  
  
"Shut up!" He snapped at the other officers. "Listen you smartass..." Polanski turned around, and saw that Razor was gone. "What the hell?" Polanski wondered, scratching his head.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"AAGH!!!!" Sabertooth screamed as Jubilee sent a few firework sparks in his eyes. Rip grabbed the Asian mutant and leapt into a music store.  
  
{Where are those guys?} Jubilee thought.  
  
"You crazy? You said that guy was a completely bogus dude!" Rip snapped. The others were there as well.  
  
"Man, that cat-dude's nuts!" Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"That guy needs a woman. Desperately!" Fingers panted. "The crazy idiot nearly impaled me with an umbrella!" Suddenly, all the stereos in the store started blasting Sammy Hagar's "There's Only One Way to Rock."  
  
"What? Who turned on the music?" Rip wondered.  
  
"Look!" Jubilee pointed at the front doors of the mall. The doors blew open.  
  
"What?" Sabertooth turned to the doors. Kid Razor marched in, cocky smirk on his face. Polanski was heard yelling in the background.  
  
"You idiot! Tax dollars pay for those doors!"  
  
"Shut up, Polanski!" Razor snapped. He then turned back to Sabertooth and took off his glasses.  
  
"Who in the blue hell are you?" Razor asked, doing a great impersonation of The Rock.  
  
"So...You're the infamous Kid Razor?" Sabertooth smirked. "I was told you were a great warrior. You don't look like much. What you supposed to be, some kind of 80s rocker?"  
  
"What're you supposed to be, an absent-minded were-cat?" Razor grinned. Polanski marched up to Sabertooth.  
  
"Alright, catman." Polanski flashed his badge. "Sgt. Polanski of the Cleveland Police Department. Your furry ass is going downtown." Sabertooth burst out laughing.  
  
"Who are you?" Sabertooth laughed.  
  
"He's an idiot! It's the Kid of Rock you want!" Razor spread his arms.  
  
"Well, I was promised a reward if I killed ya." Sabertooth grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh no!" Wendy whispered to the others. "I don't think Razor has any idea about all the powers Sabertooth has."  
  
"He's toast." Fingers moaned. "Razor's dead." He turned to Jubilee. "Right, Jubilee...Huh?" He noticed that Jubilee stared at Razor with glazed eyes, like a pre-teen would stare at a member of a boy band. A concerned Fingers waved his hand over her face and snapped his fingers. She appeared to be completely out of it. "Oh no..."  
  
"What a dreamboat..." The teenage X-Man sighed at the sight of the Juke Box Hero.  
  
{She digs me.} Razor smirked internally as his superhuman hearing picked up Jubilee's sigh. {She wants me bad.}  
  
"RAAAAAAAAGGGGH!!!!!" Sabertooth leapt at Razor. Razor quickly rolled to the side, just barely dodging the strike. The mutant assassin was left kissing the floor. "Urgh. This kid's quick on his feet. I think I'll enjoy this." Sabertooth leapt to his feet. Razor smirked.  
  
"Man, you suck." Razor mocked. "Where'd you learn to fight? Clown College?"  
  
"Rrrrrrr..." Victor Creed growled angrily.  
  
"Man, he has to be fearless to mouth off Creed like that, huh Jubes?" Rip joked, turning to Jubilee. She still stared at Razor dreamily. "Ugh."  
  
"Hold still, ya little..." Sabertooth cursed and slashed, but Razor kept dodging with leaps, flips, and jumps.  
  
{I can't stay on the defensive forever! I gotta attack!} Razor grabbed his guitar and slashed the head across Creed's face. Creed howled in pain as the sharp guitar head sliced his eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Sabertooth screamed in pain.  
  
"Ha, take that you son of a..." What Razor saw next caused him to trail off. Before his eyes, Creed's face and eyes regenerated and repaired themselves. "The hell? What kind of mutant are you?"  
  
"One that can't be killed that way, Blade-boy. Xantor will reward me well for taking you out." Sabertooth quickly grabbed Razor by the throat, choking the rocker. "Time to die, Razor." Creed pitched Razor into a wall. The wall crumbled, causing Razor to fly through it headfirst. He landed hard on his back.  
  
"My God!" Alex covered his eyes. "Razor got his ass kicked good!"  
  
"That takes care of that little...What?" Creed's eyes widened as Razor jumped back up to his feet. He seemed to suffer no physical damage, but he held the back of his neck and his lower spine.  
  
"Ohhhhhh." Razor moaned. "My back is killing me. My neck hurts, my head hurts." Ronnie appeared next to Razor.  
  
"Remember, that was a physical attack. Your body is immune to that kind of attack, but you still felt the pain. Watch it."  
  
"Thanks, Ronnie." Razor grumbled. "I feel so much better now."  
  
"Rrrrr...This kid's gonna be harder to face than I thought." Creed groaned.  
  
"I'm still standing, Kitty Cat." Razor smirked. What Razor didn't notice was that several other famous villains were waiting to get themselves some of the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hmmm..." The shadowed creature watched on the crystal ball. "Kid Razor barely stands a chance against Sabertooth. The cocky warrior is not as skilled as I thought. Still, it will be entertaining to see Razor try to face him, as well as the others I have gathered." He switched view to the X- Jet flying towards the mall. It was being followed by the Avengers' Quinjet, and the Fantasticar. "Ahh...Backup is on its way. Let's see if they can get to the warrior in time."  
  
Uh oh! Looks like Razor is in big trouble! Several other villains are waiting to get a piece of Razor, and the other Marvel Super Heroes are racing as fast as they can to the Cleveland Mall! Can Razor survive long enough for help to arrive? Find out in the next chapter of Birth of a Juke Box Hero! 


	5. Chapter 5

Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt. 5  
  
To Red Witch: Thanks for reviewing! You and Zauriel are the only ones who have reviewed. I guess in many of the readers' minds, the Marvel Universe is not quite ready yet for a rock 'n' roll superhero. Despite this, I'm continuing on with this story.  
  
Previously on Birth of a Juke Box Hero: Kid Razor engaged in battle with the feral mutant monster named Sabertooth. However, they say that the only way to beat a feral mutant is with another feral mutant. Since Razor is neither feral nor a mutant, he got whooped easily, despite his enhanced reflexes, agility, and reaction time. Bobby's friends and bandmates hid out alongside the mutant known as Jubilee, who appears to have a major crush on Razor! Anyway, several other villains also want a piece of the Ultimate Rockstar, and backup is racing to the rescue!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Heh. Gotta admit, kid. You can take a lickin'." Sabertooth smirked. Razor gave Sabertooth a cocky look.  
  
"Go ahead, Kitty. Try to sharpen your claws on me, you hairball!" Razor dared. Sabertooth leapt with a roar. Razor dropped to his butt, and used his feet and legs to catapult the feral mutant out through the hole in the wall and out the building. "Stupid hairy cat-wannabe jackass." Razor insulted as he got back to his feet. A metal tentacle lashed out of nowhere and clutched Razor by the waist. "Hey!" The tentacle pulled him towards the source: a short, plump man with brown hair in a bowl haircut, black shades, and a green costume. The tentacle was one of four, sprouting out of a metal pack on his back. Razor gave the man a deadpan look. "Let me guess. Arm- Man? Fat-Ass-With-Four-Arms?"  
  
"Hmmph. Spider-Man was never that cocky." The man smirked. "They call me Doctor Octopus."  
  
"With that cheap haircut, they should call you Dr. Bad Hair Day." Razor quipped, pointing at Doc Ock's hair. "That is the cheapest wig I have ever seen." Doc Ock got mad.  
  
"NEVER INSULT MY HAIR!!!" He mentally commanded the tentacle to pitch Razor into the food court. The tentacle did so.  
  
"Whooooooooa!!!!" Razor slammed spine-first into a neon sign with a SMASH!!! of braking glass, and a BUZZZ and BIZZZ of crackling and exploding sparks. Razor landed hard on his face. "OWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Doc Ock looked angrily at Razor.  
  
"This hair is my own, thank you very much." Doc Ock grumbled. Razor got up and glared at Octopus, pointing his guitar head at him.  
  
"As my good friend Tony Montana once said, Octopus-Man..." Razor ignored the pain, playing a riff, making the guitar head glow with rainbow energy, like a cannon about to fire. Razor smirked, about to do a real good impersonation of Al Pacino: "Say hello to my little friend!" Razor fired a beam of rainbow energy from the guitar head. "Yeah!!" The beam knocked a surprised Doc Ock out of the building. "Ahhh, he wasn't so tough." Razor grinned.  
  
"Like, did you see his impersonation of Scarface? Razor looked so hot doing it, hee hee." Jubilee whispered and giggled excitedly to the others.  
  
"It was a good impression." Wendy admitted, shrugging.  
  
"I could do better." Rip bragged jokingly. Tommy, Alex, and Fingers groaned.  
  
"Man, why does she fawn over Razor?" The three chorused in a moan. Razor jumped to the center of the mall, looking around.  
  
"Anybody else want some?" Razor cried out, laughing.  
  
"How about I try?" A huge red blur charged in like a rhino, taking Razor down in one punch.  
  
"OWWWWWW!!!!!" Razor slid a good 100 ft. He looked up at the massive, overmuscled 6'10, 900-pound frame belonging to only one man: Cain Marko, the unstoppable, invincible Juggernaut. Marko smirked at the Kid of Rock. Razor looked up at him.  
  
"Man, talk about your steroid freaks." Razor quipped. {Houston, we have a problem. BIG problem!}  
  
"I heard from some clown named Xantor that you were about as durable as I am." Juggernaut laughed arrogantly.  
  
"And much better-looking too." Razor mocked. Marko growled, catching Razor by the throat with one humongous hand. "Not the neck!"  
  
"Now you will know why they call me Juggernaut." Marko growled. He hit Razor hard with a chokeslam. Razor was slammed into a concrete floor from twelve feet in the air, and he was going at an incredible speed.  
  
"My god! No one can survive that!" Wendy cowered.  
  
"He's dead. Nice knowin' ya, Razor." Rip bowed his head. Juggernaut looked down at the fallen rocker with an evil smile.  
  
"Ahh, great warrior my ass." Juggernaut shrugged. "He wanted some, he got some WHAT?!?!?!" Razor opened his eyes and smirked. He got up and ran a hand through his dust-covered blond hair.  
  
"Aw man, that hurt!" Razor moaned. "Nice chokeslam, Jughead. I can see a very bright future for you in the WWE." Juggernaut smirked.  
  
"Heh. I like a challenge. I guess you are a great warrior after all." Juggernaut cocked back his fist. "Gonna be fun killin' ya, kid." Marko threw the punch, Razor dodging easily with a cartwheel and a backwards flip.  
  
"Gonna be fun blowin' ya up, domehead." Razor fired a couple blasts from his guitar's head. The blasts bounced off Juggernaut's chest like light off a mirror. "What in the name of Bon Jovi is this?!?!"  
  
"Did anyone tell ya kid? I'm invincible!" Juggernaut laughed. He threw another punch at Razor, but the rockstar was too fast for him.  
  
"Yeah, but you're slower than a retarded tortoise!" Razor quipped. Juggernaut kept throwing punches, but all he kept hitting was walls and air.  
  
"Hold still!"  
  
"You think I'm that stupid?" Razor mocked, still moving. {If I can keep moving, this idiot can't touch me} Razor was stopped by a powerful soundwave. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Razor clutched his ears.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The others covered their ears.  
  
"God, that noise! Make it stop!" Razor moaned. The noise was torturous enough for a normal person, but Razor's superhuman hearing made it unbearable for him. "AHHH!!!!" The source revealed itself to be a bald, red- skinned man with an odd face, a satellite dish for his right hand, and wearing a pair of tattered blue pants. He was one of the enemies of the Fantastic Four: Dr. Klaw.  
  
"I was told one of the warrior's biggest weaknesses was his increased sensitivity to sound." Klaw explained to Juggernaut.  
  
"So he can't handle a little noise. Big deal! I had him!" Marko groaned.  
  
"Someone shut that walking stereo system off!" Razor snapped. Juggernaut gave Razor a kick, causing him to crash through the ceiling, then crash through it again on the way down, landing hard on the floor.  
  
"And HBK nails Jericho with the Sweet Chin Music. He's going for the pin..." Razor moaned dizzily, counting all the razor blades flying around his head.  
  
"My God, Razor can't possibly take much more of this!" Rip moaned.  
  
"My poor baby!" Jubilee moaned.  
  
"Oh no!" Wendy moaned. "Look!" Razor regained his senses only to gaze upon a beautiful blond woman in a yellow-and-green swimsuit-like costume.  
  
"Finally, something worth looking at around here." Razor got up, slowly. "I'm sure you're after yours truly for his good looks."  
  
"Thou art a strange warrior." The woman replied. "But Xantor promised a great reward if thou were slain."  
  
"Babe, can't we just go out on a date or somethin'?" Razor grinned. She sent Razor flying with a magical blast. "Yeow!!"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, musician. I am Amora, also known as the Enchantress."  
  
"Were they talking about your looks or your magic?" Razor smirked, trying to win her over with his quick wit. Sabertooth and Doc Ock had recovered from their assaults, and were re-entering the building. Razor looked around. "Aw man, I think the Kid of Rock is in trouble." He then heard a SNIKT!!! "What?"  
  
"CREEEEEEEEEEED!!!!!!!" Wolverine leaped out of nowhere, and tackled Sabertooth.  
  
"Wolvie! About time!" Jubilee squealed. Razor took the chance and downed Klaw with a spear. While he did so, Razor looked at his costume.  
  
{Aw man, my beautiful costume's torn up!} Razor mentally moaned.  
  
"Nice spear, kid." A voice replied. Razor turned to see the Thing.  
  
"Benjamin Grimm?" Razor wondered. "What da fudge are you doing here in Cleveland?"  
  
"My cousin's a fan. Wanted an autograph." Thing joked.  
  
"Who should I make it out to, Cousin Rocky or Cousin Slate?" Razor rolled his green eyes. Klaw got up and blasted the two heroes with a soundwave. Razor was caught by Doctor Octopus.  
  
"We meet again." Doc Ock smirked.  
  
"And you're uglier then ever." Razor remarked, when he heard a THWIP!!! Doc Ock looked up and got a faceful of two red boots, courtesy of Spider-Man. Doc Ock dropped Razor as he fell over, and Spidey landed on his feet.  
  
"You Kid Razor, huh?" Spider-Man asked Razor.  
  
"Did David Lee Roth sing for Van Halen?" Razor responded. Spidey laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I think Cleveland's in good hands." Spider-Man laughed. The Enchantress appeared.  
  
"Time to be slayed, musician!" She powered up an energy bolt, only to get smacked in the face by a shield. It returned to its owner, Captain America.  
  
"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!" Cap called out, and his fellow Avengers hit the scene: Wasp, Iron Man, She-Hulk, Warbird, and the Scarlet Witch. Alongside them was an ally they picked up along the way: The Norse God of Thunder, the Mighty Thor. Wanda used a hex-bolt to block out the energy bolt from the enchantress.  
  
"The Avengers?!?! Here in Cleveland?!?!" Razor asked Spider-Man, who shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me, kiddo. I was made an honorary member at one time."  
  
"Well, all that matters to the Kid of Rock that he has just laid his eyes upon a gaggle of hot women." Razor grinned evilly. He and Spider-Man were rammed by the Juggernaut. The two heroes were knocked into another wall. "Hey!! I wasn't done ogling the hot babes yet, ya big red dipstick! Ow." Razor grumbled.  
  
"I'm going to shut that big yap of yours once and for all!" Juggernaut picked Razor up.  
  
"Awwww..." Razor mockingly cooed. "And here I was, thinking you actually liked my jokes." Juggernaut cocked back his fist.  
  
"Shut up and die." Marko was just about to throw the punch when he felt a lightning bolt smash his back. He turned around angrily and saw Storm hovering in the air, hands charged with electricity.  
  
"What a babe!" Fingers wagged his tongue. "I think I'm in love." Razor flew to Storm.  
  
"Tina Turner, a mutant? Huh, you learn something new every day." Razor laughed. Ororo Munroe looked at the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll.  
  
"My name is Ororo Munroe, not Tina Turner." Ororo replied with a chuckle. Razor gazed at her legs.  
  
"You related to her? 'Cuz with legs like those, you gotta be." Razor smirked.  
  
"Charming." Ororo rolled her eyes. Spider-Man went to engage Doc Ock, Storm was handling Juggernaut, the Avengers were battling the Enchantress, Wolverine and Sabertooth were fighting, and The Thing faced Klaw. The rest of the X-Men and the Fantastic Four arrived.  
  
"What is this, a superhero convention?" Wendy scratched her head. She then saw the Human Torch. "Johnny..." She sighed longingly. Rip grumbled.  
  
"The Human Torch sucks!" Rip growled jealously.  
  
"Dude, so many women, so little time!" Razor laughed happily. He laid eyes on Cyclops. "Hey, there's the little candy-ass I flipped off!" Razor flew down to the X-Men, and gave them a hand with Juggernaut.  
  
"Whoooooo!" Razor got Juggernaut's attention with a guitar blast. "Hey! Hey!" Razor started waving his arms. "Up here, ya big red retard!"  
  
"Is he crazy?" Rogue asked Beast.  
  
"I dare say that kid is fearless."  
  
"He has to be to face Juggernaut." Storm added.  
  
"You don't know when enough is enough, do you?" Juggernaut smirked at Razor. Razor hovered in mid-air.  
  
"No one's truly invincible, big man!" Razor laughed. Even you have a weak spot." He noticed the clamps on Juggernaut's helmet. {And I just found 'em!} "Hey, X-Dudes! I'll distract him, you get those clamps off that monkey helmet!"  
  
"Who are you bossing us around, kid?" Wolverine snapped.  
  
"Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor is who I am, Claws." Razor laughed. "And if you got a problem with that, there's only two things you can do about it: Shut Up and Like It!" Wolverine couldn't help but smirk at Razor.  
  
{The kid's got a mouth on him, alright.}  
  
"Ah don't think we have much of a choice." Rogue added.  
  
"Agreed." Cyclops nodded.  
  
"By the way, Visor-man." Razor raised his middle finger at Cyclops. "Welcome to Cleveland." Razor then flew towards Juggernaut, leaving a glaring Cyclops. Wolverine chuckled.  
  
"Hey Slim, I like this kid." Razor flew around Juggernaut, driving him crazy. Beast helped by using his own agility to make himself a hard target to hit. Meanwhile, the other X-Men fought to get the helmet. Rogue used her strength, Logan used claws, Storm used thunder, and Cyclops used optic blasts to dislodge it. Razor kicked the helmet off, then hit Marko's nose with a left and a right cross. To finish it off, Razor held up his open hand, spit on his palm a la The Rock, then smacked him in the face with a martial-arts palm shot. Jean took the opportunity, taking down the mighty menace with a psychic blast.  
  
"Not bad, Razor." Ronnie Rocker made himself visible. Now the X-Men could see him.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters! An actual apparition." Beast walked up to the late rocker.  
  
"Whoa." Ronnie looked at Beast. "I always thought I was a ghost. What happened to you, Blueboy? Got a fur coat glued on ya or something?"  
  
"Mah Gawd!" Rogue's eyes widened. "Who are you?"  
  
"Ronnie Rocker, at your service." Ronnie bowed gracefully. "I'd kiss your hand, but I'm dead, and being a ghost doesn't allow that luxury. I'll explain the whole thing later." Meanwhile, Razor flew towards the Avengers, who were battling Enchantress.  
  
"Girls, the Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor is in the house!! WHOO!!" Razor laughed as he landed between them. He took off his glasses. "Ladies, you may scream now."  
  
"Don't start, Jubes." Alex grumbled. "How come Razor gets the damn girl?"  
  
"Why would I scream at your presence?" Amora asked. Razor groaned.  
  
"Someone get this black magic woman a damn clue, huh?" Razor moaned. "Where does this dumb blonde come from? Freakin' LA? She's easy on the eyes, but you'll get no interesting conversation from her, alright." Razor sighed, dropping his arms. Thor chuckled.  
  
"Friend Captain, I find this young warrior very unusual, but hilarious."  
  
"You must be Kid Razor." Cap extended his hand.  
  
"Kid Razor, Cleveland's Rock 'n' Roll Sensation." Razor smirked, shaking the hand. "I heard you were good at martial arts." Razor then paused. "Not as good as me." The She-Hulk burst out laughing.  
  
"Man, he's cocky for a short guy." Jennifer Walters grinned. Razor glared.  
  
"Babe, you may be an emerald Amazon, but never, ever call the Kid of Rock "short"!"  
  
"What's the matter, Shortstuff? Can't take a joke?" Jen mocked.  
  
"Watch it!" Razor snapped. Iron Man rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jen, you're nearly seven feet tall. Practically everyone else on Earth is shorter than you." Jen pouted.  
  
"You are no fun, Stark." Jen whined. "I was just messing with the little blondie over here." She pointed at Razor.  
  
"Don't make the Kid of Rock take this guitar and smack ya!" Razor snapped. Wanda sighed.  
  
"You two..." She pointed behind the two heroes. Amora was prepping a magic blast.  
  
"Aw, holy Van Halen!" Razor groaned.  
  
Well, looks like Razor's mouth as gotten him into big trouble! Can he survive this? Find out in the next chapter of "Birth of a Juke Box Hero"!! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt. 6  
  
To HyperCaz: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like Kid Razor. A lot of things inspired me to create the character, and I put plenty of classic rock references in the story.  
  
Last time on Birth of a Juke Box Hero: Kid Razor was getting swamped by the Enchantress, Dr. Klaw, Doc Ock, Sabertooth, and the Juggernaut when help arrived in the form of Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and the X-Men. Razor helped the X-Men deal with Juggernaut by using his greatest weapon, his rapidly-becoming-notorious big mouth. He was about to help the Avengers deal with the Enchantress, when she prepared a magical strike to fry the Ultimate Rockstar. His fate is next!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Die, musician!" The Enchantress fired the bolt, making a sound like a shotgun blast. As the magical attack raced toward the Avengers, Razor only smirked. He took off his guitar and gripped it by the neck, holding it like a baseball bat. "Huh?"  
  
"Batter up, be-yotch!" Razor swung the guitar. The head impacted the magical blast with a POW!!! The blast was sent flying back to the Enchantress! It exploded at her feet, sending her flying up in the air. "Roger Clemens, eat yer heart out!"   
  
"Now, Avengers!" Captain America ordered.  
  
"Here's repulsor in your eye!" Iron Man fired his hand repulsor blaster. Warbird followed with a blast of solar energy, Thor with a thunderbolt, and Scarlet Witch added a couple hex-bolts for good measure.   
  
{I got an idea………} Razor smirked as he plucked his guitar. {If I can manipulate the Power of Rock………} Razor made the head of his guitar glow with bright rainbow energy. "Yes!"   
  
"What are you doing, small fry?" Jen asked Razor.   
  
"When I give the signal, leap up and kick her into the air again!" Razor ordered.   
  
"Are you nuts?"   
  
"Trust me, babe." Razor smirked.  
  
"Alright………" Jen shrugged.   
  
"AAAAHHH!!!!" The Enchantress screamed as the combined blast hit her and sent her crashing down to the ground.  
  
"NOW!!" Razor yelled. Jen leapt up and smacked the Enchantress in mid-air with an axe kick. The kick sent her flying upwards. Razor plucked his guitar, surrounding his body with a rainbow aura. He leapt up, and took to the air. Razor raised his guitar head over his head like a hammer.  
  
"What is he doing?" Warbird asked Cap.  
  
"What?" Amora asked.  
  
"VAN………HALEN………HAMMER!!!!" Razor brought the energy-charged guitar head down on Amora's stomach like a hammer. The energy exploded like a bomb.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Amora screamed as she was sent plummeting to the ground like a rock. She slammed into the floor with a BOOM!!!!  
  
"Ooooooh that's gotta hurt!" Razor quipped.   
  
"Oh God, I could hear her spine break in two all the way here." Fingers retched.  
  
"I think it broke in six!" Wendy's face paled.  
  
"Nice workin' with ya, Avengers!" Razor saluted from the air with a grin and a flash of the "Rock On!" sign. "My debut performance is far from over! I'm makin' like the Scorpions and rockin' this town like a HURRICANE, BABY!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!!" Kid Razor laughed happily, shooting the female Avengers a wink each. "I know you ladies really want me as part of your team." Razor happily hovered over the fallen Enchantress.  
  
"My spine………" Amora moaned.  
  
"What is that kid on?" Warbird shook her head.   
  
"Whatever it is, I want some!" Iron Man chuckled. Wanda and Cap looked at Razor.  
  
"I know there was a pun in the last thing Kid Razor just said, but I can't put my finger on it." Scarlet Witch said.  
  
"Not a Scorpions fan are ya, babe?" Razor shook his head sadly, crossing his arms. "Don't matter. I see you as more of a Fleetwood Mac fan." He looked at Jen. "Def Leppard's your cup of tea." He turned to Warbird. "Hmm. I definitely can see you at a Styx concert."  
  
"Now how'd he know I like Styx?" Warbird scratched her head.  
  
"It's true!" Jen sighed. "I keep a cassette of Pyromania in my car."  
  
"You act like you're ashamed. Everybody and their mother has a copy of Pyromania!" Razor laughed. He suddenly dodged a stray sound blast. "HEY!! WHO THREW THAT?!?!" He looked in the direction the blast came from. It was from the Fantastic Four battling Dr. Klaw. "Oh, the walking noisemaker wants to play, huh?" Razor brushed some of the long blond lion's mane he called hair away from his face. "Alright then, loudmouth. Let's play. Sorry I can't stay and party with ya girls, but the Kid of Rock has another show to play in his first world tour! WHOO!" Razor flew up and raced towards Klaw.   
  
"The kid thinks he's a rock musician. I think Cleveland's in trouble." Cap shook his head.  
  
"I think he's hilarious!" Thor laughed. "What is a 'world tour'?"   
  
"Hey Janet, maybe we should ask Kid Razor to join the Avengers." Jennifer laughed.  
  
"Wild rockers and the Mansion don't mix, Jennifer." Wasp told Jen. Iron Man had put his hand on the side of his helmet, shaking his armored head in disbelief.  
  
"It can't be!" Iron Man said.  
  
"What is it, Tony?" Wasp asked Iron Man.  
  
"I did a scan of Kid Razor's guitar. According to scans, it's an ordinary guitar. Just wood and strings. A guitar should not be able to gather energy like that."  
  
"We'll talk to Reed about it afterwards." Cap replied.  
  
"I think Razor's powers are not due to mutation." Wanda put a red-gloved finger on her lip. "I think his powers are magical in nature."   
  
"Well of course it's magic, ma'am. Ever heard the Cars song?" Ronnie appeared in front of the Avengers, making their jaws drop. A CLANG was heard from Iron Man's helmet. Ronnie smirked. "Yeah, the X-Men reacted the same way." Meanwhile, the FF were facing Klaw. He had the foursome pinned under Sue Richards' invisible dome. He was incessantly pounding on the dome with sound waves.  
  
"Reed………I can't hold it up much longer." Sue moaned under the strain.  
  
"Allow me, babe." Razor plucked his guitar, firing an energy beam from the guitar's head at the field. The energy spread over the dome, reinforcing it. "That should put a few more pyrotechnics in the old rock show!"   
  
"Does anyone understand what that knucklehead is saying?" Thing asked, pointing a rocky thumb at Razor. Razor looked down at the FF.  
  
"Man, you FF are nothin' but hype!" Razor laughed good-naturedly. "Sheesh, you New York heroes aren't as tough as you look!"   
  
"Watch it, bigmouth!" Thing snapped.  
  
"I guess I'm gonna have to show the four of ya how a Cleveland native does it." Razor shrugged.   
  
"You again?" Klaw fired a sound burst at Razor, which he easily dodged. "Man, do you ever quit?"   
  
"I am as unstoppable as you are ugly, Klaw." Razor smirked, landing between Klaw and the FF. "And now it's time for the Kid of Rock to welcome you to a very special club. It's easy to get membership there. Dr. Klaw, I'm gonna make you a member of the I-Just-Got-My-Ass-Kicked-By-Kid-Razor-Club!! Whoo!!" Razor leapt up and nailed Klaw with a left cross. Klaw quickly recovered.  
  
{This arrogant whelp's raw strength is nowhere near that of Grimm.} Klaw mused. {He appears to only have average human strength. His agility is a concern. He seems to be able to move and react much faster than the average person. If I am not careful, he could easily disable me.} Klaw fired his satellite dish arm. "I got a song request for you, rocker. Die, Kid Razor!!!" Klaw fired blast after blast, but Razor nimbly dodged and ducked using flips, cartwheels and somersaults.  
  
"Sorry Klaw, don't know that song." Razor quipped. Torch burst out laughing.  
  
"Man, this kid is funny!" Johnny Storm laughed.  
  
"Hey Razor!! Let us outta here!!" Thing snapped. Razor had Klaw monkey flipped into a wall.  
  
"Oh fine, ya walking orange mountain." Razor groaned. "Whine, whine, whine." He snapped his fingers, and the forcefield disappeared. The FF got up.  
  
"Razor, look out!" Sue yelled. Klaw jumped to his feet and fired another sound burst.  
  
"I don't think so, Klaw!" Razor played a quick solo. "Right back at ya!" A forcefield formed around his body. The sound blast bounced off Razor's field right back at him!!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Klaw screamed, shielding himself from the intense wave of sonic energy.   
  
"It's clobberin' time!" The Thing charged in, hitting Klaw with a rocky left hook. The villain tried to fire another soundwave, but Mr. Fantastic wrapped himself around Klaw's satellite dish arm, preventing the soundwave from escaping. Human Torch blasted Klaw in the face with a fireball. Reed quickly unwound himself and got out of there, because Sue was about to trap Klaw in a force bubble. However, Razor had other plans.  
  
"I got this, babe." Razor smirked. He put his foot on a fallen Klaw's chest. He took off his guitar, and held it by the neck like a golf club. The head of the guitar was next to Klaw's head. Klaw looked up weakly.  
  
"What?" He wondered weakly. Razor raised the guitar in a way that would do Tiger Woods proud.  
  
"FORE!!!!" Razor smacked Klaw's head with the guitar like a golfer hits a golf ball, knocking him unconscious. The sound of the impact sounded like someone punched the guitar's strings. "And it's a hole in one! El Kabong, eat yer heart out!"   
  
"Oh, that's gotta hurt!" Johnny Storm cringed.   
  
"I've never seen anyone use a guitar like that." Thing chuckled. Sue held her aching head.  
  
"Are you alright, Sue?" Reed asked his wife.   
  
"Yes, just have a bit of a headache." She replied. Razor looked at the couple and shook his head sadly.  
  
"I still can't believe that a total babe like the Invisible Woman would marry a complete nerd like Reed Richards. All he needs is goofy glasses, a dumb laugh, and a pocket protector!" He heard a yell and looked over the ledge. He saw Spidey and Wolverine tag-team against Doc Ock and Sabertooth. "Looks like the Kid of Rock's work is not quite done." Razor sighed.  
  
Razor's not quite done rockin' yet! Can Razor face Sabertooth and Doc Ock? And what about Xantor? Who is he? What is he? And can Razor beat him? Find out on the next chapter of Birth of a Juke Box Hero!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

The Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt.7  
  
Last Time on Birth of a Juke Box Hero: Kid Razor helped the Avengers and the Fantastic Four deal with the Enchantress and Dr. Klaw with his rock 'n' roll-based powers. As he mused about what the Invisible Woman saw in Mr. Fantastic, he noticed Spider-Man and Wolverine tag-team against Doctor Octopus and Sabertooth. Razor knew his work was not yet done, and he still had a couple more stops to make in his first tour.  
  
To HyperCaz: Sorry abut the battle being elongated. My intention with this was just so Razor can throw some zingers and show what he can do against some of Marvel's worst.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Looks like the Kid of Rock's work is not quite done." Razor sighed. He looked at the FF. "Hey guys!" The first family of superheroes looked at Razor. "You take care of Satellite-Boy over there. Yours truly has to rock a couple more people's worlds, ha ha!!" With grace that would make any martial-arts master jealous, Razor jumped over the ledge and flipped on his way down. He knew exactly where he planned to land.   
  
"What the--?" Sabertooth looked up, only to see a pair of boot soles come down on him. "OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Razor landed on Sabertooth's face, then back-flipped off him, landing behind the mutant. "I hate this Razor guy." Wolverine smirked.  
  
"I like this kid." Wolverine nodded.   
  
"Oh shut up, runt!!" Sabertooth's healing factor cricked his neck back into place. "Ah, that felt better." He looked around. "Where is that guitar-playing, loud-mouthed little son of a OWWW!!!!" Razor smacked him from behind with his guitar.  
  
"You forgot good-lookin', high-flyin', hard-rockin', butt-kickin', kiss-stealin', limo-ridin', and wheelin'-and-dealin', buddy. Those all describe me, cat-boy."  
  
"Rrrr………" Sabertooth growled.   
  
"Here, kitty! Catch!" Razor had grabbed a ball of yarn from a nearby store and he threw it at Creed.  
  
"Oh brother!" Wolverine groaned.  
  
"Okay, Razor's totally hot and all, but does he really think that he can stop Sabertooth with a ball of yarn?" Jubilee scratched her head in confusion.   
  
"Oooooh………" Sabertooth grinned happily as he caught the yarn ball. "I haven't played with one of these since I was a kid. Hee hee hee." Sabertooth happily played with the yarn. Logan's jaw dropped.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Logan asked Razor in disbelief.  
  
"Think about it, Claw-boy." Razor smirked, crossing his arms. "He's an idiot. An idiot with a cat mutation. Cats like balls of yarn. Do the math." Razor smirked evilly at an unknowing, and a giggling Sabertooth. "Time to put this kitty to sleep." Razor then tapped his left foot on the ground, like he was getting ready to launch an attack. His left foot started glowing. As Razor tapped, his foot glowed brighter and brighter.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Wolverine sheathed his claws.   
  
"Watch and learn, stunt double of Tarzan." Razor snickered. Sabertooth got up. "Hey Dumbass!" Razor ran towards Sabertooth, who turned to him. "ROCKSTAR SUPERKICK!!!" Razor nailed Sabertooth with an energy-charged superkick. The energy covering Razor's left foot exploded on impact with Sabertooth's chops. The mutant menace fell and hit the ground hard.  
  
"But mommy, I don't need to be neutered………" Sabertooth moaned dizzily.  
  
"Now for Doctor Arms." Razor quipped, leaping into action. Spider-Man dodged Doc Ock's claws.  
  
"Doc, ever considered therapy?" Spider-Man quipped.  
  
"My therapy will be seeing you dead!" Doc Ock snapped.  
  
"Not today, fat boy!" Razor responded, flying in out of nowhere and smacking the deranged scientist with a hard right. "You should always keep an eye on what's going on around you, Ock!"  
  
"Grrr………" Doc Ock growled. "I will crush you, Kid Razor! You will learn that I am merely big-boned!" Doc Ock sent his tentacles out at Razor, only to get his tentacles webbed up by Spidey.  
  
"Hey, I had him!" Razor snapped at Spider-Man.  
  
"Watch and learn, kiddo." Peter Parker smirked underneath his Spider-Man mask. He pulled on the web, jerking Doc Ock towards him. Spidey webbed up Doc Ock's famous black glasses, and kicked him in the stomach, making him reel.  
  
"AAAGHHH!!!" Doc Ock furiously tried to pull off the webs, while Kid Razor ran towards the six-armed doctor.  
  
"Heads up, Jackass!" Razor yelled as he leapt up into the air. "HI-YA!!!" With a POW!!!, Razor smacked Doc Ock in the head with a roundhouse kick, knocking the mad scientist out.  
  
"Nice move, Razor." Spider-Man gave a thumbs-up. Razor smirked at Spidey, flashing him the Rock On sign.  
  
"You ain't too bad yourself, Web-dude." Razor complimented. He heard a buzzing-like noise. "What the--?" The superpowered rocker and the human arachnid turned to Doc Ock. His body was covered in an odd glow. Suddenly, he disappeared. "Bon Scott's ghost!" Razor exclaimed.  
  
"Oh man, what was that?" Spider-Man scratched his head.  
  
"Beats the heck out of me." Razor shrugged. Ronnie Rocker appeared next to Razor.  
  
"Juggernaut, Sabertooth, Klaw, and the Enchantress all disappeared!" Ronnie reported. Spidey's eyes widened under his mask. Ronnie sighed.  
  
"I know man, I know. I am a ghost. My job is to help Razor." Ronnie shrugged. "Besides, I'm kinda his sidekick. I was trapped in that guitar for a while, until Bobby released me.  
  
"Uhm, is it safe?" Fingers asked. He, the other Firecrackers, and Jubilee approached Razor and Spider-Man. The other heroes gathered around them too.  
  
"Jumpin' Judas Priest!" Razor grinned. "I haven't seen this many costumes since the Halloween dance at the Rock Box last year!" Razor laughed. "Nor have I seen this many hot women since then."   
  
"Careful Razor, these babes have got bite." Ronnie laughed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Jubilee screamed like a schoolgirl at the sight of Kid Razor, running up to the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll.  
  
"Owwwww! Watch it on the ears, babe!" Razor put his fingers in his ears. "I do have superhuman hearing. Loud things sound even louder to the Kid of Rock."  
  
"OmigodOmigodOmigodOmigodOmigodOmigod!!!" Jubilee stammered. Logan burst out laughing.  
  
"He hates Slim, and he makes the kid drool. I like this Razor guy." Logan laughed, pointing at Razor. Razor smirked at Jubilee, making the mutant's knees buckle.  
  
"Oh God, I don't think I can stand up." She noticed. {His smirk looks so dangerous and sexy. He's so mysterious with that colorful face paint. He knows the martial-arts, and he laughs in the face of danger. He's afraid on nothing, and no one.} Razor, still keeping his trademark smirk, whipped out an 8x10 glossy of himself and a pen from his jacket.   
  
"Who should the Kid of Rock make it out to?" Razor asked Jubilee.  
  
"J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J..." Jubilee tried to tell Razor her name, but she was so awestruck by Kid Razor, she couldn't get it out.  
  
"Jubilation Lee. We call her Jubilee." Rogue laughed. She was enjoying watching this. Jubilee gave Rogue a comical-looking glare.  
  
"Man, how does he do it?" Tommy and Alex moaned.  
  
"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Captain America asked.  
  
"Jubilee over here has gone completely ga-ga over Kid Razor." Wendy snickered. She then saw the Human Torch. She acted the same way Jubilee did. Rip glared at the Torch.  
  
"You suck, man!" Rip snapped at Johnny Storm.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy..." Razor gave a deadpan look to the action. He shook his head and autographed the glossy: "To Jubilee, Keep on rockin', babe! Signed, Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor, World's Greatest Rocker!" Razor handed the glossy to Jubilee, who hugged the glossy and fainted with a happy sigh. Razor snickered. "I think the Kid of Rock is going to have to put a few hundred restraining orders on you."   
  
"Try a few thousand." Fingers snickered. A snarl from Logan and a SNIKT!! shut the keyboard player up.  
  
"You nearly got shish-kabobed, Fernhead." Tommy snickered.  
  
"Up yours, Baines!" Fingers snapped.  
  
"Hey, only I say that to him!" Alex snapped at Fingers.  
  
"Screw you, Alex!" Tommy yelled.  
  
"Screw YOU!!!" Alex yelled back.  
  
"That's it! YOU DIE NOW!!!" Tommy tackled Alex and the brothers started brawling again.   
  
{Aw man, the Brawling Baines Brothers are at it again.} Razor sighed.  
  
"Stay away from my woman, Fire-Boy!" Rip snapped, trying to attack Johnny Storm, but the Thing was holding him back.  
  
"Take it easy, kid." Thing chuckled. "Do you how many hearts this guy has stolen unintentionally?"   
  
"Yeah, not my fault I have the looks of a model." Johnny Storm chuckled.  
  
"Why have some of our enemies come here to Cleveland?" Cyclops wondered.  
  
"Maybe they wanted to get their asses kicked." Razor smugly grinned. "They certainly came to the right man, and the right city for that!" Razor laughed.  
  
"Considering that you are as tall as an action figure, they certainly got a shock." Jennifer Walters laughed at Razor good-naturedly. Razor glared at her. He HATED being referred to a short, and the fact that the jokes came from a woman who was nearly seven feet tall did not help.  
  
"Watch it, Lady Green!" Razor snapped. "I maybe a couple feet shorter than you, but I can cut you down to size!!! No problem!!!"  
  
"Man, calm down Razor." Fingers laughed. He then looked over at Storm. "YOWZA!!!" He ran over to her.  
  
"Hey babe, has anyone ever told you that you resemble Tina Turner?" Fingers grinned, trying to be suave. Razor snickered.  
  
{Fingers, you are a dipstick.} Razor laughed. "Hey Fernhead, why would she want you, when she could have the Ultimate Rockstar?" Razor smirked, winking at the X-Women. A wave of energy knocked the heroes and the Firecrackers off their feet. "Hey, who thew that?!?"  
  
"I did." A demonic voice answered. The whole group turned, and saw a black-and-blue-scaled demonic-looking creature, clad in red armor like a Roman Centurion without the helmet. He had a long mane of brown hair, red eyes, and a sharp dragon-like snout. His hands were bony, ending in long sharp claws. His height was around seven foot eight.  
  
"Who is THAT?!?" Iron Man wondered.  
  
"I find his appearance sickening." Thor growled.  
  
"I am Xantor, Conqueror of Dimensions." The creature bowed. "I wish to add yours to my collection."  
  
"Maybe you try out shapeshifting." Razor quipped. "It would improve yer looks." Xantor smirked.  
  
"Kid Razor, you call yourself. The wielder of the Power of Rock, the one thing that can destroy me. I shall destroy you first. You haven't much experience with your powers."  
  
"Did you send Creed?" Wolverine growled. Xantor laughed.  
  
"I sent him to along with those others to hopefully defeat Razor beforehand." Xantor replied.  
  
"Ah, couldn't do your own dirty work, huh?" Razor crossed his arms with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Unfortunately, you other………heroes………had to intervene." Xantor smirked. "No problem. I shall destroy you as well." Spider-Man sighed.  
  
"Great, now I can add demons to things I fight."   
  
"This is it, Razor." Ronnie said to Razor. "This is it. Xantor. Think you can handle him?"  
  
"I'm tempted to let the old guys handle him, but I'm supposed to fight him." Razor held his guitar, and his smirk grew. "Xantor, consider your ass kicked!!!"   
  
Uh oh!!! Looks like the ultimate enemy has arrived!!! Can Kid Razor and the Marvel Super Heroes defeat Xantor? Can Ronnie finally rest in peace? Will the Baines Brothers ever stop brawling? Find out in the next chapter of Birth of a Juke Box Hero!!! Suggestions welcome!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt.8  
  
Last Time on Birth of a Juke Box Hero: Kid Razor laid a royal smackdown on the likes of Sabertooth and Doctor Octopus. After he kicked their butts, he sort of met the other Marvel Super Heroes, and gave Jubilee an autograph. Where DID Razor get that 8x10 glossy of himself anyway? That's not important. What is important is that the demon known as Xantor has finally revealed himself. Can Kid Razor take him down? Find out next!  
  
To Red Witch: Thanks for reviewing this story! Oh yeah, and if you want to feature Kid Razor in your stories, he's all yours. Have fun with him, and never insult any Cleveland sports teams around him. Plus, I dunno if Ronnie will ever get to rest in peace. He might, but with Razor's antics, who knows? Not even me, and I created him!   
  
To Wizard1: I'm glad you like Kid Razor. I hope you'll continue reading my stories. PLEASE UPDATE THE MUTANT MASSACRE SOON!!!  
  
To HyperCaz: Is Razor hot? Well, Jubilee seems to think so! I never heard of Patrick Moore. I've heard of Roger Moore, and Demi Moore, but not Patrick Moore. I'm glad you like Kid Razor. If you have any ideas for him, send 'em in.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"You wanna rock, Xantor?" Razor charged his guitar, and pointed its head at the demon. "Alright then! Let's rock!" Razor fired a blast. The noise was like he fired a shotgun. The energy blast flew towards the demon at a very high speed.  
  
"This will be more fun than I thought." Xantor smirked. He swatted away the blast. Thor flew into the air.  
  
"Try my thunder, foul creature!" Thor commanded, firing a thunder blast from his hammer, known as Mjolnir.  
  
"Even gods have fallen under me, Asgardian!" Xantor flew at an incredible speed, swatting down the Norse God of Thunder.  
  
"Thor!" Wanda yelled in shock.  
  
"What power..." Cap realized.  
  
"Xantor's no picnic, Razor. What's your game plan?" Ronnie asked his charge. Razor smirked.  
  
"Kick his ass. That's always the plan." Razor grinned, making Ronnie groan. He turned to the Firecrackers. "You guys better make like a tour bus and hit the road. This is gonna be very messy."  
  
"You too, kid." Logan said to Jubilee.  
  
"But Wolvie…" Jubilee begged.  
  
"Kid, yer too young ta be facin' dimension-conquerin' demons." Logan told her. The Canadian mutant paused and blinked for a second as he remembered what he just said. "Kid, I've had you around way too long." He glared at a snickering Spidey and Razor. "Not a word."  
  
"Ain't saying anything." Spidey raised his hands.  
  
"No problem, Wolvie." Razor snickered. He turned to Xantor. "Hey Xantor, how many dimensions did you conquer, anyway?"  
  
"I rule………" Xantor started.  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY DIMENSIONS YOU CONQUERED!!!!" Razor interrupted suddenly and loudly. Like the ultra-cocky and fearless rocker he was, Razor charged.  
  
"Bobby, no!" Ronnie snapped. Razor leapt up into the air, using the Power of Rock to take flight, his Van Halen Hammer all charged up. As he was about to crash into Xantor, he raised his guitar.   
  
"How'd you like your brains: Squashed or splattered?" Razor asked as he came to Xantor's face.  
  
"Try splattering your brains." Xantor replied. With one fell swoop, he swatted Kid Razor right out of the air.  
  
"Razor!!" Jubilee screamed.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Razor slammed into the ground, really hard. "AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!"   
  
"Kid, you alright?" Logan and Cap helped Razor up.  
  
"Nobody, but NOBODY make a fool outta the Kid of Rock!" Razor yelled.  
  
"We'd better get our butts before we get toasted. Nice seein' ya." Tommy ran out of the mall, Jubilee and the other Firecrackers behind the drummer. "I'm so gonna get me some tonight! Whoo-hoo!"  
  
"Shut up, Tommy!" Fingers snapped as the six kids left the mall in a hurry. On the way out, they got a mike shoved in their faces by Jane Santos.  
  
"Kids, is Razor in there? What's going on?" The Hispanic reporter asked. A grinning Fingers took the mike.  
  
"I got this one, fellas." Fingers grinned. "Hello, ladies. My name is Daniel Carrington, but they call me Fingers. I'm young, I'm single, and I loooove to mingle."  
  
"Gimme that!" Alex grabbed the mike. "Alex Baines here. I'm the bassist for a hot local band called the Firecrackers. All you pretty ladies can check us out, especially me, tonight at the Rock Box! WHOOO!!!!" Alex hooted. "Someone scream!!"   
  
"I'm the freakin' keyboardist!" Fingers yelled.  
  
"No one wants to see you, bigmouth!" Tommy snatched the mike. "Tommy Baines, the drummer of the Firecrackers here. The main attraction, the Drumstick Animal!! I play drums as fast as lightning and as hard as thunder! I'm like Thor, baby! I walk into a room, it lights up!"   
  
"Hey I wasn't done!" Alex tried to steal the mike, but Tommy wouldn't let go.  
  
"Mine!!"   
  
"Mine!!"  
  
"MIINE!!!"  
  
"MIIIINE!!!" The mike slid out of Tommy and Alex's hands and back into Fingers's.  
  
"Yeah!" Fingers whooped.  
  
"GET HIM!!!" Tommy and Alex screamed. The Baines brothers then leapt on Fingers, and they all started brawling and arguing again, all in front of a bewildered Santos. Rip, Wendy, and Jubilee watched in disbelief.  
  
"Those idiots will fight each other anywhere!" Wendy groaned.   
  
"Man, they can't go five minutes without throwing a punch! Especially at each other!" Rip grumbled. He noticed Jubilee was staring at the mall building. Several explosions rocked the building, making people scream in fright.  
  
"I HATE THAT KID RAZOR!!" Polanski's voice echoed.  
  
"Razor…" She said with some worry. Rip snickered.   
  
"Ahh, he'll be fine." Rip smiled. "You're worrying about nothing. Razor's tough. He can deal with it." He noticed Wendy stood next to Jubilee, worry on her face. "C'mon, hon. Razor will make it."  
  
"I hope Johnny makes it out okay." Wendy said. Rip's face turned red.  
  
"I hope Xantor kicks the Human Torch's ass but good." Rip growled jealousy.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Inside the Cleveland Mall, the X-Men, Avengers, FF, Spider-Man, and Kid Razor all were recovering from Xantor's attack. The one who took the most punishment was the Invisible Woman, who held up a forcefield. She nearly collapsed from the strain.  
  
"Dang, Blondie! What's the point of having psychic forcefields if you can't take a hit?" Razor groaned.  
  
"You should consider yourself lucky, Kid Razor. You have your own forcefields." Sue Richards told the guitarist.   
  
"At least mine don't give me migraines." Razor snickered. "You'd think after having those powers for as long as you have, you'd remember to carry some Tylenol or something with you." Razor said with a shrug and rather nonchalant tone. The Invisible Woman couldn't believe how much gall Razor had. He seemed to have an ego that was too large for his own good.   
  
"I hope my son doesn't start looking up to him." Sue Richards groaned.  
  
"Man, he sure knows how to start things with a bang!" Iron Man quipped as he helped some of the other heroes up.  
  
"No kidding." Rogue agreed. "Man, mah eyes are still recoverin'!"  
  
"That was not cool." Johnny Storm groaned.  
  
"You all are pathetic!" Xantor laughed. "One simple attack, and you all fall like dominoes!" He flew back to the ground, landing near Razor. "And you…" He grabbed the Ultimate Rockstar. "You are the one destined to destroy me? I find that hilarious." Razor glared.  
  
"Yeah? Well I find your face hilarious!" Razor snapped, blasting the demon with his guitar, making the monster scream.  
  
"That mystical energy! It must hurt him badly, like he has a weakness to it!" Reed realized.  
  
"I kinda figured that out, Rubber Band Man." Razor grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
  
Hoo boy! The Marvel Super Heroes are in big trouble, especially with the fact that Kid Razor is the only one who has a weapon that can really wound Xantor! Can Marvel's Greatest beat the demon, or are they toast? Will the Baines Brothers ever stop fighting? Will Rip ever stop being jealous of the Human Torch? Find out in the next chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9

Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt. 9  
  
Review Responses:  
  
To Aaron: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to read this story! I personally thought of Razor as Marvel's answer to Shawn Michaels, my favorite wrestler. However, I can see the Ric Flair connection. Ric is the man, as he always says. WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do have some ideas for villains, and one of them is classical-based.  
  
To Dylan Wiles: Glad you like Kid Razor! Reviews make me happy, and I do agree with you when you say the world is over-due for a rock hero. BTW, I did read KID. Fantastic! I never read the Rawhide Kid comics before. If you would like to do a story with Kid Razor, go ahead. Marvel is desperate for a rock 'n' roll superhero. The closest they had was Dazzler, and she was DISCO!!! You wanna know where the idea for Razor came from? Let's just say I've seen too many 80s rock videos.  
  
To HyperCaz: I try not to be tedious with my work. When will Razor be found out? Well, Razor does not plan on revealing his identity to anyone anytime soon, but let's just say someone might figure it out...and it's not Jubilee. As for Razor's weaknesses, well...Razor's biggest weakness is his lack of superhuman strength, and the fact that his invulnerability is useless against blades, beams, and bullets.  
  
To Red Witch: Razor's glad to know your dad's a Browns fan. BTW, I'd love to see your take on the Kid of Rock.  
  
Previously on Birth of a Juke Box Hero: The battle with Xantor has begun. While Marvel's greatest try to keep the demon from destroying the planet, Alex, Tommy, and Fingers were acting like hams, desperate to use the media to promote their future performance. As Jubilee and Wendy watch on in worry for their crushes, Rip stews in jealousy towards the Human Torch. Anyway, let the story continue!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A crowd was starting to gather around the Cleveland Mall. It was a huge crowd, a varied batch, from punk-rock fans to classical aficionados, young and old, all kinds of people had gathered and murmured.  
  
"Did you see Kid Razor? He's incredible!" A businessman said to a teen girl with spiky red hair.  
  
"I've seen him on TV." She replied. "He sounds real hot."  
  
"They say he's a mutant." One person chattered. "But no one knows for sure."  
  
"I heard he shot J.R." Another person said.  
  
"That Razor has no fashion sense!" A woman said. "Doesn't he know the 80s are over?"  
  
"What's up with the guitar?" Another person wondered.  
  
"I heard he can beat up 100 guys at once." A kid said.  
  
"I heard he can get any girl he wants." Another kid said.  
  
"I heard he's Spider-Man's cousin."  
  
"Oh please! I heard he's a long-lost son of Captain America."  
  
"Would Cap approve of his kid being a rockstar?"  
  
"I heard he banged every chick in the Avengers, and the Invisible Woman!" A man laughed. "Lucky son-of-a-gun!" The Firecrackers and Jubilee overheard this.  
  
"Where do these people get this stuff?" Tommy scratched his head.  
  
"They probably just want attention." Alex replied. He heard another person.  
  
"I heard that he's the Hulk's little brother!"  
  
"You idiot! If he was related to the Hulk, he'd have green skin! Like that She-Hulk babe!" A teen boy yelled.  
  
"I wonder, have any of you seen Bobby?" Wendy asked.  
  
"You mean your other friend?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I haven't seen him all day." Rip put his chin in his hand. "Something's up." The people noticed the explosions and noise of battle coming from the mall. "I hope Bobby's alright, wherever he is." If Rip only knew.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"YIPE!!!" Razor dodged a tail swipe from Xantor. The huge demon, however, was distracted by all the flying targets. He was getting buzzed by all the flying heroes, and it was driving him crazy.  
  
"You insects are beginning to ANNOY me!" Xantor hollered as he swatted at Storm and tried to down the Human Torch.  
  
"What's this guy's hide made from? Adamantium?" Torch grumbled. His fiery attacks couldn't burn the demon.  
  
"It's CLOBBERIN' TIME!!!" Thing jumped into the air and nailed Xantor with a hard right hook.  
  
"You think that hurt me, Rocky One?" Xantor slapped Thing. Benjamin Grimm was knocked to the floor.  
  
"Sheesh, and I thought the Hulk hit hard." Benjamin groaned, holding his jaw.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Xantor screamed in pain. He turned to his tail. Kid Razor had poked the demon's tail with his energy-charged guitar's head. The Kid of Rock smirked.  
  
"Hey Xantor, forget about the rest and come tango with the best! WHOO!!!" Razor mocked. He noticed that Xantor's teeth were still gritted.  
  
"The strange magic that Razor uses really hurts Xantor." Storm noticed.  
  
"He must REALLY hate rock." Johnny quipped.  
  
"You can't handle it, can ya?" Razor grinned evilly. "Yeah, that's what I thought. This power's real toxic to you. It's like throwing that fire clown up there in an ocean." Razor pointed at Torch as he spoke.  
  
"Watch it!" Torch snapped.  
  
"Evidently Razor holds himself in high regard." Storm noticed. "His ego is his greatest weakness."  
  
"Man, and people say I'm cocky." Torch snickered.  
  
"Eat repulsor!" Iron Man fired a blast at Xantor. "GAAAHHHHH!" The Armored Avenger was knocked into a wall. Xantor had thrown Rogue at him.  
  
"Sorry, Sugah." She helped Iron Man up.  
  
"Lookit all the pretty birdies..." Tony Stark held his head, counting all the little Iron Men flying around it.  
  
"WHOOOAOAOAAAAA!!!" Xantor was using Mr. Fantastic like a Stretch Armstrong figure.  
  
"You are a mere toy to me, Mr. Fantastic!" Xantor laughed. The other heroes tried to fight on.  
  
"Man, he just won't fall!" She-Hulk grumbled as she, Beast, and Warbird tried to push down the demon. Xantor kicked them off.  
  
"Thou shalt pay for your disrespect, demon!" Thor twirled his hammer, ready to deliver a thunder-charged blow to Xantor's head. Xantor smirked.  
  
"Are all gods as stupid as you?" Xantor took out Thor with an eye blast. Jean Grey levitated behind Xantor.  
  
"Your body may be powerful, let's test your mind." Jean attempted to attack Xantor's mind. She got the same treatment as Thor.  
  
"My mind is as impregnable as my body!" Xantor snapped.  
  
"Aww, too bad. I was hoping we'd have kids." Spider-Man chuckled as he swung towards the black demon. Also riding the webbing line was Wolverine, claws out.  
  
"Just get me close to him so I can shish kabob him!" Logan snapped.  
  
"Testy, testy." Spidey sighed. Xantor smirked.  
  
"Pathetic. You think webs can stop me?" He knocked Logan off the line, and grabbed Spidey.  
  
"Spider-Man!" Captain America shouted.  
  
"Oh no!" Wanda and Wasp recoiled.  
  
"Aw, no!" Razor grumbled.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Spidey screamed. Xantor had the webhead in a bearhug, and he was attempting to crush the webbed wonder.  
  
"After you, I shall kill the flag man. And then the clawed one." Xantor smirked at Razor.  
  
"Take out Nerd Boy with the visor first, then I'll care!" Razor snapped, pointing at Cyclops.  
  
"Hey!" Cyclops snapped.  
  
"Help me!" Spidey yelled. Razor blasted Xantor's arms with a guitar beam. Xantor's black skin seemed to boil on contact with the magic musical energy. The demon screamed in pain as he dropped Spidey.  
  
"I got 'im!" Cap caught Spider-Man. Wanda checked on the webhead.  
  
"He'll be alright." The Scarlet Witch told the Star-Spangled Avenger.  
  
"Thank God." Ronnie Rocker appeared. "Razor, you've seen how the Power of Rock hurts him! Blast him!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Razor snapped at the ghost. "I'm trying!" The last part he added under his breath: "For a dead guy, you got a big mouth."  
  
"You creatures are PESTS!" Xantor roared. His roar was so loud, he knocked all the heroes back a few feet.  
  
"Well, I can kiss my hearing goodbye." Thing groaned.  
  
"Indeed." Storm agreed, shaking her head. Wolverine snarled at Xantor. He then smirked. What Wolverine noticed was that Kid Razor was sneaking up behind the demon, guitar at the ready. The super-rocker was planning to either attempt to impale Xantor with his guitar, of give him a blast right to the face.  
  
{I got you now, you Mephisto wannabe} Razor grinned. {Oh, the Kid of Rock has you now}  
  
Looks like the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll has Xantor in his sights! But I wouldn't underestimate that guy if I were him. Can Razor finish Xantor with one fell swoop? Or will this battle be continued? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions welcomed! 


	10. Chapter 10

The Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt. 10  
  
To Aaron: I'm glad you like Kid Razor. His look was inspired by HBK, his name came from Razor Ramon, and his face paint is Ultimate Warrior-style. I do like your idea but, and this is only my opinion, I think the Rejects is not a very good name. If you're featuring a rocker, especially a mutant rocker, and again this is only my opinion, the group should have a name that's got punch and pizzazz. I have created GI Joes, the English mutant siblings known as Bulldog and Lionheart, both pilots. I'm glad I inspired you. Tell me when you get your stories up, and I'll read 'em! I try to update the story once or twice a month like a real comic book. If you like Kid Razor, read my Misfits fics "Gone Avengin'" and "Halloween Hijinks!" They feature my Evo-tized Avengers. I've never seen Lila Cheney. What kind of powers does she have, and what does she look like?  
  
To Red Witch: More insanity coming your way!  
  
To Wizard1: Who knows where these people get these ideas about Kid Razor? I don't know, people are crazy. When I was a kid, I thought Superman's costume as genius. When I turned seven, I realized it was silly. Yeah, Xantor's a tough mother, but I'll show you how sneaky he gets here. BTW, I got an X-Men guide a couple weeks ago! WHOOOO!!!! I also have a Hulk guide.  
  
To Dylan Wiles: Yeah, in Chapter 3, Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man, mentions that the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame is in Cleveland. Having the final showdown there? Sounds interesting.  
  
To JCKIDSMART: Here's an update!  
  
To HyperCaz: Don't count Razor out yet!  
  
Previously on Birth of a Juke Box Hero: We got to see some reactions to Kid Razor from the average men and women of Cleveland. Meanwhile, the demon known as Xantor was whompin' some Marvel Super Hero butt left and right, despite their best efforts. Kid Razor had prepared a little surprise: Charging his guitar with the mystical energy known as the Power of Rock, he plans to literally stab Xantor in the back, knowing that the mystical musical energy is poison to the demon. Will his plan work? Find out next!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey Xantor!" Razor called. "I hope you finally get my point!" Razor thrust his guitar headfirst at the black-scaled demon. The demon dodged at the last millisecond, shocking the heroes! "WHAT?!"  
  
"No way!" Wolverine yelled.  
  
"Not even Spider-Man could dodge that fast!" Captain America realized.  
  
"What kind of monster is he?" Wanda Maximoff wondered.  
  
"Surprised, Razor?" Xantor smirked. He swatted Razor away. "If you wish to face me so badly..." He closed his hands as if he were in a prayer. He muttered some odd ancient words. Before anyone knew it, Razor and Xantor were glowing, as if they were on a film negative, then in a flash of light, they disappeared. In their place was a clear dome with the ground an odd orange.  
  
Meanwhile, Razor and Xantor materialized in a strange place. It was a round rock platform, with the diameter of a football field. The sky was pink with some orange and white cirrus-type clouds.  
  
"Welcome, Kid Razor. I created this little dimension so we could finish our little war." Xantor smirked. "Your fellow heroes are watching this."  
  
"I've always wanted to be on TV." Razor quipped.  
  
"Heh. You have no idea. You should never challenge an opponent without knowing their abilities." Xantor told the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll. The Juke Box Hero sneered.  
  
"I can still whup your sorry ass." Razor sneered, firing a blast from his guitar. Xantor smirked as he dodged. To Razor's shock, Xantor revealed a shocking talent: He was a shapeshifter, a much more talented one than Mystique. He morphed into the German X-Man known as Nightcrawler. "Nightcrawler" was clad in his classic red-and-black costume. The fake blue mutant teleported away, leaving the trademark smoke, brimstone and BAMF!!!  
  
"What?" Razor looked around. BAMF!!! Razor turned around and was socked in the face by a white tridactyl gloved hand.  
  
"Nice trick, huh?" Xantor mocked. His voice was his normal deep sinister voice. He had no need to imitate Kurt Wagner's German accent.  
  
"Nice outfit." Razor grumbled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What?" Thor glared at the dome. "What trickery is this?"  
  
"Amazing! Xantor metamorphosed into Kurt! Not just in looks, but powers as well!"  
  
"I think Xantor's showing off!" Warbird glared.  
  
"He also has shapeshifting in his bag of tricks." Jen wrinkled her nose. "Cheap tactic to me."  
  
"Aw man, Kurt is not going to like this." Cyclops groaned. "He is definitely not going to like this."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey Xantor, quit with the cheap tricks!" Razor growled. He had to flip and think on his feet constantly to avoid Xantor's teleportation. "Well at least I know you won't have problems coming up with a costume for Halloween, that's for sure!" Razor groaned.  
  
"Your sense of humor is great, but it's not a very strong weapon." Xantor decided to switch forms. Razor watched in amazement as Xantor morphed from Nightcrawler to a man in a yellow-and-green costume with a lightning bolt star-shaped mask.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Electro!" Spider-Man wheezed. "How'd Xantor..."  
  
"He must've probed our minds somehow." Iron Man reasoned.  
  
"Learned about our opponents, our powers, their powers...and Razor probably has never heard of a lot of these people." Warbird responded.  
  
{If Jubilee was watching this, she'd flip out.} Wolverine thought.  
  
"Razor's at a huge tactical disadvantage." Cyclops stared at the dome.  
  
"Hey, I can hear you up there!" Razor's voice came from the dome.  
  
{If he can hear us, then...} Spidey reasoned. "Razor, that's Electro! An old, dear friend of mine. We were once roommates. Guess why they call him Electro, kid!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh, between the lightning bolts on his costume and his name, I think I figured it out." Razor groaned.  
  
"I hope this puts a charge in your batteries!" Xantor laughed as he fired a few thunderbolts, forcing Razor to put up his forcefield.  
  
"Typical bad guys. Always cracking stupid puns." Razor groaned. "The Kid of Rock is tired of this stuff!" He used his guitar to bounce a thunder blast back at Xantor. "You're just like the AC/DC song, baby: You've been Thunderstruck!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ugh! And he laments about how the bad guys crack bad puns." Ronnie Rocker groaned. "Hey Razor, your song puns aren't much better!"  
  
"At least my puns are original, pal!" Razor snapped back.  
  
"He does have a point. I've never heard that one before." Johnny Storm shrugged.  
  
"And it does go well with the whole 'superhuman rocker' thing he has going on." Jen agreed.  
  
"Hah! The Kid of Rock proves he's a fantastic comedian! Whoo!"  
  
"Yeah, but you're still short, kid." Jen laughed.  
  
"AT LEAST I NEVER BONKED MY HEAD ON THE DOOR FRAME!!!" Razor snapped back.  
  
"That's low, kid. Real low." Jen pouted.  
  
"QUIT FLIRTING AND GET BACK TO KICKING XANTOR'S ASS, YOU GOOFBALL!!!!" Ronnie snapped.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Nag, nag, nag!" Razor mocked in a high voice. "Whoa!" He narrowly dodged a super-fast attempt at a shoulder tackle! "Who're you impersonating now? The Flash?" Xantor had morphed into a man with short, sleek white, almost silver hair, a sleek body, and wearing a light blue and dark blue costume with a silver lightning bolt streaking across the chest.  
  
"Pietro!" Wanda covered her mouth in shock.  
  
"Pietro? Sounds like a name for a running shoe." Razor raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No! Pietro is my twin brother! He's known as Quicksilver because of his speed!" Wanda exclaimed.  
  
{Well, if he's so fast, then that means he can't take much of a hit.} Razor reasoned. "What's his best speed?"  
  
"175 miles per hour." Wanda said. Razor sighed.  
  
{Dammit! I bet Rip Quicksilver could hit 200! Well, I can kiss ten bucks goodbye.}  
  
"She sounds offended." Xantor noticed.  
  
"Well, you are impersonating her brother." Razor groaned. "Dipstick." Xantor prepared another super-speed strike. He ran towards Razor with immense speed. The Kid of Rock with almost exact speed, slid to the side, and wrapped his arms around the fake Quicksilver's neck, using an energy- charged guitar to choke him. Razor could hear the hiss of the energy burning the demon.  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Xantor screamed in pain.  
  
"This should shut you up." Razor growled. He could feel the Power of Rock burning Xantor alive.  
  
"Keep it up, Razor! Just hold him for a couple more minutes!" Ronnie cheered. Xantor struggled, and with great effort, he managed to throw Razor over his shoulder hard. "No!" Razor hit the ground with a SLAM!!!  
  
"AAAAGH!!!" Razor screamed. He managed to thrust his guitar in the air, hitting the black demon in the eyes.  
  
"MY EYES!!!" Xantor screamed. His throat was healing up, not as fast as Sabertooth or Wolverine, but he still was healing. Xantor watched as a blurry Razor got up, readying another strike. Xantor transformed into a woman with long blond hair, wearing a white costume, with odd blue paint patches over her face.  
  
"Kid, look out! He's turned into Dazzler!" Wolverine exclaimed. Xantor clapped his hands together hard, creating a flash of bright light. Razor put his hands over his eyes, but not fast enough.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!!! MY EYES!!!" Razor screamed. "I CAN'T SEE!!!" Razor cursed and screamed as Xantor fell to his knees, recovering from the choke he received. Razor also fell to his knees, trying to get his sight back.  
  
"Razor's been blinded!" Storm exclaimed.  
  
"Xantor must have blinded Razor so he couldn't press his attack." Reed Richards mused. Wolverine unsheathed his claws angrily, snarling.  
  
"It all depends on which one of them recovers first." Ronnie sighed. "And I hope it's Razor.  
  
Razor's on his own and blinded! Both he and Xantor are down for a while, but only for a while knowing them! Xantor has knowledge of every hero and villain, as well as their powers! Razor only has his agility, reflexes, and wits. Can Razor get to his feet and get his sight back in time? Can the other heroes find a way to help him? Find out in the next chapter! 


	11. Chapter 11

Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt. 11  
  
To Wizard1: I don't get why you can't get Chapter 10. Maybe it's the site.  
  
To HyperCaz: Will Razor get his sight back? Who knows. Xantor can't morph into Razor, because it'd be suicide for him. Remember, the Power of Rock is like acid to Xantor. If he turned into Razor, he'd gain some power over the musical energy, but it'd eat him alive.  
  
To Dylan Wiles: Yeah, Wolverine's cool. Won't stop Razor from cracking jokes, though.  
  
To Red Witch: Here's more madness!  
  
Previously on Birth of a Juke Box Hero: The battle intensified for Kid Razor, after the evil demon Xantor trapped the fearless super-guitarist in a special dimension, forcing the other Marvel Super Heroes to watch on helplessly. In this dimension, Xantor showed off another power he had: Shapeshifting. Using this talent, Xantor ambushed Razor by morphing into the German X-Man known as Nightcrawler, gave Razor some electroshock therapy by mimicking Spidey's old buddy Electro, then to add further insult, Xantor blinded Razor by calling upon the light-based powers of the mutant disco singer known as the Dazzler. Xantor now has the Power-of-Rock- wielding superhero on the ropes! Can Kid Razor get himself a much needed advantage? Find out next!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"GAHHHH!!! $^#&%^#&^$(@*#!(*#*@!!!!!!!" Razor screamed and cursed as he lumbered around, hands over his eyes. "I CAN'T SEE!!!" Xantor laughed.  
  
"Poor Kid of Rock." Xantor laughed. "You can't blast what you can't see." He did another morph. "And try this on for size! XANTOR SMASH!!!" In the form of the Incredible Hulk, Xantor charged Razor, and hit the Heavy Metal Heartbreaker with a hard kick, knocking him into one of the dome walls.  
  
"Okay, I was miffed before, but now I'm mad!" Jen hollered, pounding the dome. "You want to impersonate Cousin Brucie!?!? Now you've gotten me cheesed! You made your point, Xantor! Now let him out!" Spider-Man groaned.  
  
"Hey Xantor, give the kid a chance to see, huh?" Spidey snapped. Xantor smirked at the heroes.  
  
"The Kid of Rock chose to run his mouth. He should never have let his mouth make a promise his body cannot keep."  
  
"Jean!" Ronnie whispered to Jean Grey. "Tell Razor to use his hearing. Razor has superhuman hearing. Tell him to use his ears until he can use his eyes." The red-haired telepath nodded in understanding. She concentrated.  
  
{Razor...Razor...Come in, Razor...} Jean telepathically contacted the screaming and cursing Razor.  
  
{THAT %^$&@#!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!! HE'A A $%&#$@ DEAD DEMON!!!!} Razor mentally roared.  
  
{RAZOR, SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!!!} Jean snapped.  
  
{Hey, babe.} Razor grinned, but he then sighed when he saw the state of her astral self. {Aw nuts! How come you ain't naked?} Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
{Knock it off. Listen, your hearing! Use your hearing to fight! You can't see, but you can use your hearing! Xantor has just a big a mouth as you do. Use the noise he makes to track him. Your ears are sensitive enough.}  
  
{Thanks for the tip, babe. Now here's one for you: Next time you enter the Kid of Rock's mind, wear something a little more...revealing.} Jean, with a grunt, left Razor's mind. She turned to Ronnie. "He's an idiot."  
  
"He's the Ultimate Rockstar." Ronnie replied with a laugh. "He can't help himself."  
  
"Oh brother." Jean groaned. Razor decided to use Jean's advice. He closed his blinded eyes and concentrated.  
  
"RAHHHHHHHH!!!!" The Xantor-Hulk charged. Razor turned to Xantor's direction and smirked.  
  
"The Kid of Rock may not have Spider-Sense, but he can always hear you coming!" Razor grinned. He did a backflip over the Jade Giant, socking him with a jarring kick to the back of the head. However, Xantor was near- invincible as the Hulk, and the blow only confused him.  
  
"You think that little kick can hurt me?" Xantor smirked.  
  
"Well, he certainly is smarter than the Hulk." Spidey quipped. He ended up on the receiving end of a glare from the She-Hulk. The webhead laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, heh heh...In a good way, of course. Heh heh." Spidey gulped. "Hoo boy."  
  
"You got lucky this time, web-man." Jen warned. Spidey wiped his masked brow.  
  
"Phew!" Meanwhile, Reed was examining the dome.  
  
"If only there was a way to open the dome, we could free Razor."  
  
"We could also end up helping Xantor out, Stretcho." Thing added. A lot of people tended to underestimate the Thing. Ben Grimm, underneath his straight-talkin', street-smart rocky exterior was a bit of a nerd as well, despite his constant bragging about being a high-school football star.  
  
"Reed, hurry! Razor's trapped in there, and with Xantor's powers, he's widely outmatched." Sue said.  
  
"Kid's got his hearin'." Wolverine watched Razor dodge Xantor. "But the bigmouth can't possibly match Xantor in raw power."  
  
"Razor can't dodge forever. He'll have to fight back at some point." Scott nodded.  
  
"He can't handle the Hulk! He's got to trick Xantor into transforming into someone weaker!" Wanda said. Razor overheard.  
  
"Hey Xantor! You're nothing but a big fat psycho!" Razor laughed. Xantor growled.  
  
"A psycho, am I?" Xantor morphed again. This time, he transformed into a figure in a red-and-black costume that looked like a psycho version of Spider-Man. The figure had claws, sharp teeth, and big white eyes. Red and black tendrils quivered from all over his body. "How's this for psychotic?" Spidey shuddered.  
  
"Oh great. Carnage." He groaned. "That brings back some bad memories."  
  
"You and me both." Cap agreed, remembering when he and Spidey faced Carnage during his first murder spree.  
  
"Who's Carnage?" Ronnie wondered.  
  
"Bad news for Razor!" Spidey replied. "A psychotic madman murderer with a symbiote!"  
  
"Tell me, Razor..." Xantor formed an axe from the symbiote. "Do you like to be impaled now, or do you wish me to take a piece at a time?" Xantor threw the symbiote axe. Razor listened. He heard the whistle of the axe cutting through the air. Razor smirked.  
  
"Nice try, Psycho boy!" Razor smirked. He twirled around, and hit the axe with his guitar like a baseball player. A couple seconds later, the axe crumbled to dust. Razor opened his eyes, and he saw a very blurry Carnage, slowly coming into focus.  
  
"Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya!" Xantor jumped into the air, and dive- bombed down on Razor, slashing his Carnage claws. Razor ducked and dodged. When he finally got an opening, Razor blasted the demon with his guitar.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Carnage clutched his chest, changing back into Xantor. The pain was so great, Xantor could not maintain his Carnage form. Razor's vision slowly returned, as was evidenced by the fact that his blurry vision was slowly refocusing. Razor glared at Xantor as he came back into focus.  
  
"Razor, can you see?" Ronnie asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I wish I couldn't." Razor glared at Xantor. "Man, he is still one ugly mother."  
  
"Grrrrr..." Xantor growled. He rose to his feet as he slowly healed up. "I see you are smarter than you look. Using your hearing to compensate for your sight." With a grunt and some obvious effort, Xantor morphed into Sean Cassidy, the Irish former X-Man called Banshee. "Let's see how you fight without that hearing." Xantor started letting out a powerful sonic blast with his screaming.  
  
"Yipe!" Razor leapt out of the beam's way just in time! "Deafen this, you Celine Dion-wannabe!" Razor fired some more blasts from his guitar. A couple hit the shapeshifting demon, forcing him to turn back to normal. He screamed as the Power of Rock burned his right shoulder and left leg. Razor slammed his guitar like he tried to smash it. The guitar's body got charged with energy. The Kid of Rock 'n' Roll put the guitar back on, then his body got charged with the Power of Rock. "Comin' at ya, Xantor! BON JOVI BOOSTER!!!" The energy exploded, making a huge KABLAM sound! Razor's body, covered by the Power of Rock, shot towards Xantor like a bullet out of a gun.  
  
"What? AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Xantor screamed as Razor slammed into him, spearing him into the ground. The wound made on Xantor's body grew in size as more of the Power of Rock burned into his body.  
  
"Bon Jovi Booster?" Reed scratched his head. Thing chuckled.  
  
"Aw yeah, that's signature Razor alright."  
  
"Who does he think he is? Cannonball?" Beast wondered.  
  
"Razor's just doing what he does best; being the Ultimate Rockstar." Ronnie said, shaking his head. Razor whooped as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"YEAH!!!! WHOOO!!!! I AM THE MAN!!! ALRIGHT!!!" Razor jumped around, pumping his fist. "YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!!! WHOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Ugggghhhhhh..." Xantor growled as he struggled to get to his feet.  
  
"I AM THE MAN!! YOU ALL WILL BOW BEFORE ME!! WHOOOO YEAH!!! AWLRIGHT!!! YEAH BABY YEAH!!! WHOOOOOO!!!! AOOW!!! I AM THE KING, BABY!!! YEAH!!!!" Razor, in his celebratory mode, was oblivious to Xantor's recovering.  
  
"Razor, look out!" Spidey said.  
  
What surprise did Xantor cook up now? Can Razor handle it? What're the people of Cleveland thinking about this? Can the other Marvel Super Heroes help? Find out in the next chapter of Birth of a Juke Box Hero!! 


	12. Chapter 12

The Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt.12  
  
To Wizard1: Here's a new chapter for you! Yeah, Razor will take time out of a fight to check out the pretty girls. What are the people of Cleveland thinking? I don't know. Guess we'll find out!  
  
To Aaron: Yeah, Razor will do that around a pretty woman. HBK put out one heroic effort at the Survivor Series, but alas, it wasn't enough to save Stone Cold. Razor's glad to hear you're a fan.  
  
To HyperCaz: Glad you love the story so far!! Keep on reading!!  
  
To Red Witch: Well, what are the people of Cleveland doing? Let's find out, shall we?  
  
Previously on Birth of a Juke Box Hero: The battle between Kid Razor and Xantor continued on in the pocket dimension. When Xantor transformed into the red-and-black symbiotic killer known as Carnage, Razor got a chance to turn the tables, and he did, blasting Xantor with his Bon Jovi Booster. Razor celebrated, obviously forgetting to finish the job. Had Xantor prepped an ambush? What happens now? Find out next!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"GAHHHHH!!!!!" Kid Razor growled as a long tongue wrapped around his throat. Xantor went to his feet and morphed into Venom. Razor grunted in disgust. "Aw c'mon!! This is sick!!"  
  
"I see you're not into tongue." Xantor joked.  
  
"Not with you, pal!" Razor sneered. He blasted Xantor again, making the fake Venom howl in pain and let go of Razor. Xantor transformed into War Machine.  
  
"HEY!!!!" Iron Man hollered angrily. The morphed Xantor let the blasts fly from his armor.  
  
"How...stupid." Razor noted, using his superior reflexes and agility to cartwheel his way through the hail of bullets, beams, and energy blasts. "Man, you play for keeps!"  
  
"And unlike the real War Machine, I never run out of ammo!" Xantor laughed, his voice mechanically distorted by the helmet's internal mechanisms.  
  
"Uh-huh." Razor nodded non-chalantly. "And the Invisible Woman isn't a M.I.L.F."  
  
"HEY!!!!"  
  
"Well, you are!" Razor called to the former actress, shrugging.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I can't believe I'm seeing this." Rip shook his head.  
  
"Neither am I." Tommy agreed. Fingers, Alex, and Wendy were laughing. Jubilee just scratched her head.  
  
"Is everyone in Cleveland like this?" She wondered. A homeless guy had swiped a megaphone from a ticked-off Sgt. Polanski, and set up a chalkboard on top of a news van. He proceeded to draw up a betting board on it, and he was now taking bets.  
  
"Give me my megaphone!" Polanski snapped, but someone accidentally whacked him with their cane, knocking him over a police cruiser. "Ow!"  
  
"Okay, I got $300 bucks on Razor making the Scarlet Witch scream his name!" The homeless man called. "I got $300 on him smacking Mr. Fantastic in the face!" The crowd's laughing and tittering continued.  
  
"I still say he's the Hulk's little brother!"  
  
"Did Kid Razor really shoot J.R.?"  
  
"He couldn't have shot J.R.! I shot J.R.!" Another voice yelled loudly. "I SHOT HIM REAL GOOD!!!"  
  
"$800 on Kid Razor punching out Captain America!"  
  
"He wouldn't do that! He ain't stupid!"  
  
"$200 on Kid Razor punking out Wolverine!"  
  
"Oh now that's just plain STUPID!!!" Jubilee gulped.  
  
"$1,000 on something exploding!"  
  
"This is Cleveland! We had Howard the Duck here back in the day! We have the rock fan's Mecca in the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame! Of course something's gonna get blown up!"  
  
"Like the time the old library exploded?"  
  
"It was condemned, stupid!" Another voice snapped. "It was supposed to explode!"  
  
"$30 on Kid Razor taking me out on a date!" The red-haired punk girl grinned.  
  
"Like that'll happen!" Jubilee glared.  
  
"Calm down, Jubes." Fingers grinned.  
  
"Where'd Kid Razor get that awesome guitar? I want one!" A biker called out.  
  
"$500 on Kid Razor kicking the Thing in the butt!"  
  
"The only way he'd do that was if he wanted his foot broken!" A laughing smart-alec grinned.  
  
"What do you think, Jubes?" A laughing Wendy wondered.  
  
"I think Razor's going to save the day, then sweep me off my feet." Jubilee sighed happily. Fingers grumbled. "I wish I had some money."  
  
"Be grateful you don't." Fingers grumbled. He then heard a few citizens arguing.  
  
"Shut your mouth! You're a filthy hippie!"  
  
"I am not a hippie, you Communist! Just because I don't eat meat, that does NOT mean I'm a hippie!"  
  
"Yeah it does!"  
  
"It does not, you DUMB F&#@!!!!" A fistfight broke out.  
  
"I hate this town." Polanski banged his head on his car hood. "I really hate this town!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kid Razor's eyes widened as he saw the Blob come down from the sky.  
  
"Uh-oh! Fat-Ass going down!! Bombs Away!!!" Razor flipped out of the way in time. The Blob came crashing down with a KABLAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ooh man, that hurt." Xantor moaned as he morphed back into his true self. Razor charged and nailed Xantor with a Power-of-Rock-charged baseball slide, making Xantor knock into a dome wall.  
  
"And Kid Razor hits home plate, BAY-BEE!!!" Razor laughed, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Grrrrrrr..." Xantor growled, morphing into a very obscure Spider-Man villain: The Leap Frog. Razor threw his hands up in disbelief.  
  
"You gotta be kidding!" Razor shook his head in disbelief. Spidey laughed his head off.  
  
"Oh he is desperate now!" Spidey laughed. "The Leap Frog! Oh puh-leaze! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Even the Legion of Losers weren't as big losers as this guy was!" The Leap Frog leaped real high into the air.  
  
"I don't think so." Razor smirked. He fired off a Bon Jovi Booster, going straight up, slamming into Xantor, and then into the dome ceiling. The ceiling crackled with energy as it appeared to strain in an attempt to keep Razor and Xantor in.  
  
"Look out!" Rogue called. The heroes backed away and the dome exploded.  
  
"Wow!" Beast said with amazement.  
  
"That was better than my bicentennial concert!" Ronnie grinned, remembering his concert on July 4, 1976. Kid Razo and Xantor appeared. The black demon looked like he had almost been completely disintegrated by the Power of Rock.  
  
"Now ta finish yer CANDY ASS OFF!!!" Razor preeped for one last blast. "Sayonara, sucker!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Xantor fired his eye beams at Razor, but the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll easily blocked them using his indestructible guitar.  
  
"Round three, dipstick. Round three." Razor smirked.  
  
Man, this fight will never end, will it? Can Kid Razor beat Xantor? What more insanity will the people of Cleveland get involved? Will Sgt. Polanski get driven completely nuts? Find out in the next chapter of "Birth of a Juke Box Hero!" 


	13. Chapter 13

The Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt. 13  
  
To HyperCaz: Well, I'm trying to end this fight scene here. I guess everyone in Cleveland's too caught up in their own insanity to notice that Bobby Parkins has gone missing.  
  
To Aaron: I'm glad you like the bets. I hope Razor will get a chance to make many more comments about the women of the Marvel Universe. Keep on reading!  
  
To Wizard1: Razor was being sarcastic with that Invisible Woman comment. I guess Sue Richards didn't pick that up.  
  
To Dylan Wiles: I hope you can handle the money coming in! I've been trying to find a way to end this fight. I hope this way is good.  
  
To Metal Dragon1: "Juke Box Hero" is performed by a band called Foreigner from their album "4". It's a good song. BTW, what do you plan to do w/ Razor and Tusk?  
  
Previously on Birth of a Juke Box Hero: Kid Razor and Xantor dueled in a private little dimension, Xantor using his shape-shifting powers to battle Razor a variety of ways, while the people of Cleveland, Ohio bet on the outcome of the big fight! What'll happen now? Find out next!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Cleveland Mall)  
  
"Why won't you die, man?" Razor groaned. Xantor healed up and smirked.  
  
"I see you've found a way to escape." The demon laughed.  
  
"Oh, brother. Can't this guy come up with anything original?" Ronnie groaned. The other superheroes readied for battle.  
  
"Ah-ha, your allies." Xantor nodded.  
  
"You can't beat all of us, loudmouth." Ben Grimm said.  
  
"Oh really?" Xantor laughed. With a wave of his hand, he made the other heroes disappear. Razor looked around in shock.  
  
"Jumpin' Judas Priest! What'd you do?" Razor snapped. Xantor smirked.  
  
"Round three, Razor. Round three." He said simply.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Outside the Cleveland Mall)  
  
The people and newscasters were still waiting outside for any signs of life at the mall. Bets were still being taken:  
  
"$500 bucks on Razor beating up the cop!" The homeless man pointed at Polanski.  
  
"Hey!" Polanski snapped.  
  
"$300 on Razor kicking Thor in the face!"  
  
"Dumb bet." Rip shook his head.  
  
"Personally, I think The Scarlet Witch is hotter than Warbird." Tommy said.  
  
"No way, I think she's creepy." Alex groaned.  
  
"Nah, she wants me!" Tommy snapped.  
  
"Bull!" Alex snapped back. "Girls hate you!"  
  
"That's it!" Tommy yelled. The Baines Brothers started brawling. Again.  
  
"Idiots." Jubilee shook her head at the brothers. She sighed when she looked at the mall. "Razor...Please be okay, baby." She then saw a flash of light. The X-Men, Avengers, FF, and Spidey landed on the ground in front of the mall. A blue energy dome appeared around the mall.  
  
"Ah think Razor's in trouble." Rogue said, looking up at the wall.  
  
"No kidding." Warbird agreed.  
  
"Hey girls, want our numbers?" The Baines Brothers yelled at the two heroines. Jubilee sunk to the ground.  
  
"I don't know those dopes, I don't know those dopes..." Multiple explosions rocked the mall, causing people to scream and the heroes to flinch.  
  
"What was that?!" Thor yelled.  
  
"RAZOR!!!" Jubilee screamed in horror. More explosions rocked the mall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Uhn!" Razor got knocked into a wall. He looked like he was in the mother of all fistfights. His body showed no signs of physical damage, like black eyes or broken bones. But razor did have some cuts on his body, and some rips in his tights and jacket.  
  
"Awww man." Razor moaned. "My costume's all ripped."  
  
"Agh!" Xantor got knocked into another wall.  
  
"Razor! You don't seem to be able to take him down." Ronnie smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up." Razor grumbled as he got up.  
  
"Razor, you need more power!" Ronnie said.  
  
"And where do you suggest I get more power? A big freakin' battery?" Razor snapped.  
  
"Everyone has the Power of Rock in them, Razor." Ronnie explained. "You are the living embodiment of Rock 'n' Roll. You can bring out that power in others."  
  
"What're you saying?" Razor wondered.  
  
"The heroes, Razor. Bring out the Power of Rock in the heroes and combine it with your own power." Ronnie suggested. "All you have to do is concentrate." Razor noticed Xantor slowly get up.  
  
"This had better work, or I'm gonna knock your ghostly head off." Razor warned. The fearless super-human rocker closed his eyes. {Power of Rock...Power of Rock....} Razor suddenly felt a pulsing within his veins, like he was sensing something. He sensed it from outside. He realized what it was. He could feel it. The people outside. The X-Men. The Fantastic Four. The Avengers. Spider-Man. They all had the Power of Rock flowing through them. He almost instinctively raised his guitar in the air. Razor's body glowed in rainbow colors with the Power of Rock.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Outside the Cleveland Mall)  
  
"Aw, I hate Razor! He's practically destroyed the mall!" Polanski threw his coat down in frustration. "I'm going to bust his ass so huh?" Polanski noticed his body had started glowing in rainbow energy.  
  
"What?" The Firecrackers and Jubilee noticed as their bodies also started glowing. The people murmured amongst themselves as their bodies started glowing.  
  
"I believe this is the Power of Rock." Reed said, noticing the heroes were glowing as well.  
  
"Pretty." Jen said.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding." Logan sighed.  
  
"THIS is where all rock music comes from?" Scott realized.  
  
"I feel funny." Sue admitted. Rainbow energy beams flew from the heroes and people, slammed through the dome, and into the mall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Inside the Cleveland Mall)  
  
The energy flew into Kid Razor's guitar, causing it to glow brighter than ever!  
  
"That's it, Razor! You're doing it! You're calling upon the Power of Rock to a whole new level! Whoo-hoo!" Ronnie leaped into the air happily.  
  
"What?" Xantor wondered.  
  
"Hey Xantor!!!" Razor pointed the guitar's head at Xantor. The guitar was glowing so brightly, Razor had to squint to protect his sight. He played the guitar solo from Kiss's song "Love Gun". "TRY THIS ON!!!" Razor fired a huge beam from his guitar. The beam screamed through the air.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Xantor screamed. The blast engulfed the demon, roasting him alive like a vampire in sunlight. The blast blew away half the building, but the blue dome held the explosion before it disappeared. The rest of the building collapsed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" Jubilee screamed. "RAZOR!!!"  
  
"Oh Goddess..." Storm said in shock, under her breath.  
  
"I can't sense him!" Jean said.  
  
"No way Kid Razor could survive that!" Cap realized. The people of Cleveland were silent. Even Polanski was quiet. One person asked if anyone bet this would happen. The sound of the person getting slapped followed immediately. Ten minutes passed by, but it felt like hours. Wendy held a screaming and crying Jubilee. Suddenly...  
  
"Hey! The rubble moved!" Logan pointed. In a blast of rainbow energy, some rubble got blown away, and a figure slowly rose. It was Kid Razor. Dirt mixed with his face paint, his lip was cut, and his costume was torn, but the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll still looked good, and he had his smirk.  
  
"Jubes! Look!" Wendy pointed. Jubilee looked up.  
  
"RAZOR!!!!" She squealed. Razor smirked in her direction.  
  
"Who were ya expectin', Mick Jagger?" Razor laughed.  
  
Well, looks like our little story is almost at an end! What'll happen next? Will more insanity occur? Who else will be after Razor? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	14. Chapter 14

Birth of a Juke Box Hero pt. 14  
  
To Aaron: Well, I'm glad you liked this story! I hope this final chapter does you well, and I hope you find it funny. Yes, I do remember the Maestro from the old WCW. It did inspire me to create a new villain for Kid Razor.  
  
To Red Witch: Here's the very last chapter for you. Hope you like it!  
  
To HyperCaz: I don't think anyone should figure out Razor's identity from the start. I mean, even MJ didn't know Spidey's identity from the start! Yeah, I loved the Mick Jagger bit.  
  
To Wizard1: Of course Razor survived! He's too cool to do otherwise! As for Razor joining any super-teams, I don't think he's eligible for X-Men membership. He'd drive Scotty up the wall! As for the Avengers, I plan to keep Razor solo for a while. So I guess he's stuck with Jubes for a while (Razor: Awwwwwwwww NUTS!!!!!!) As for Tusk and Selene, we'll see.  
  
To Dylan Wiles: Well, I hope to do a few stories with Kid Razor. This is the ending.  
  
Previously on Birth of a Juke Box Hero: Gathering the Power of Rock from the other Marvel Super Heroes and the people of Cleveland, Kid Razor incinerated Xantor in one huge blast from his magical guitar, causing the destruction of the Cleveland Mall in the process. Razor survived the explosion, and emerged from the remains of the mall strutting proudly. What was the aftermath? Find out next!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kid Razor had grabbed a microphone from the reporter known as Jane Santos. He arched his head back and put the mike to his lips.  
  
"KIIIIIIIIID "ROCK 'N' ROLL" RAZOR IS IN THE HOOOOOOOOOOUSE!!!!! WHOOO!!!!!" Razor crowed, causing the crowd to cheer. "I bet the Avengers never got fanfare like that. The Kid of Rock is here in Cleveland, Ohio, the BEST CITY IN THE WORLD!!!" More cheers from the natives. "I love this town. Anyway, you've all seen the rest of the hero biz..." Razor waved his hand, indicating the Avengers, FF, X-Men, and Spidey. "Now Cleveland, you are looking at the best in the hero biz! The one, the only, the Kid of Rock! Whoo! The single most unstoppable force on Earth, baby! Fightin' for truth, justice, and rock! Whoo! Now these other costumed guys and dolls know they cannot match Kid Razor in cool, everyone!" Razor acted like a pro wrestler. "Because I am the man, I am always in the house, I kick ass and look good doing it! Why? Because I'm Kid Razor, the living embodiment of rock! Like my friend Sammy Hagar says, there's only one way to rock, and that's Razor's way! WHOO!!!" Razor Put down the mike for a second, enjoying the cheers and chants of the crowd.  
  
"RA-ZOR! RA-ZOR! RA-ZOR! RA-ZOR! RA-ZOR!"  
  
"You rule, Razor!"  
  
"We love you, Kid Razor!" A couple girls squealed. Razor ended up catching a pair of pink panties.  
  
"Nice." Razor grinned. He wiped his painted brow with them, then threw them back, causing a massive squeal from the girls. "Aw yeah." He put the mike back to his lips, but he got interrupted by a handcuff-toting Polanski.  
  
"Alright! Party's over, Rocker-boy!" Polanski roared angrily, causing the crowd to boo. "Hey, shut up! I'm doing my job here!" He yelled at the crowd before turning back to Razor. "Your blond rear is under arrest for assaulting an officer, destruction of private property, destruction of public property, and malicious mischief."  
  
"You gonna add noise ordinance violations to that list?" Razor quipped as Polanski approached the rocker. However, the crowd was not happy. A couple burly guys leapt over a railing and tackled the officer. "Thanks, fellas. Anyway, Kid Razor is here and he's here to rock 'n' roll! As sure as AC/DC's from Australia, as sure as Def Leppard KICKS ASS..." The people yelled in agreement. "As sure as THAT man's a hermaphrodite..." Razor pointed at Cyclops with a grin.  
  
"Screw you Razor!" Scott Summers grumbled. Wolverine fell on his back in laughter.  
  
"Make that kid stop! I can't take it!" Logan laughed. "He's too hilarious!"  
  
"Kid Razor will be there to right the wrongs, and help the people of Cleveland live some great lives. The Kid of Rock is the new generation, baby! We've had the other guys for years. I'm new blood, and damn good blood at that!" He grinned at Santos. "Now if you'll excuse the Kid of Rock, babe, I got work to do." He took to the air, in a field of mystical energy. He looked down at the heroes. "By the way, ladies." He looked at the other heroes. "I got Hef's number. Think about it!" He fired a beam from his guitar at the heroes' vehicles. They got covered in logos for classic rock bands. "Now that's style." He took off his glasses and threw them into the crowd. Just before Razor flew off, he noticed one of his heroes, Shawn Michaels, standing in the crowd. Razor pointed at the wrestler, and gave him a "Rock On!" sign, then flew away to the cheers of the crowd. Jubilee ended up catching the glasses. Ronnie Rocker watched from the rubble, alongside another ghost, a former X-Man.  
  
"That Kid Razor is one insane little nutter." Psylocke shook her head.  
  
"Tell me about it. I gotta play sidekick to him." Ronnie groaned. "Hey, wanna see Jimi jam? He and Freddie are playing tonight. George and Warren will be there. And Keith plans to show up as well."  
  
"Alright." The purple-haired telepath grinned. The two ghosts disappeared.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(A McDonalds in Cleveland, a couple hours later)  
  
"Man, Razor rules!" Fingers grinned. He wolfed down some fries. "He wasn't afraid of Sabertooth, and according to Jubey here, he's pretty dangerous." He then looked over at Jubilee. She was sitting with her head on her hands, elbows on the table, silly smile on her face, staring off into space, and sighing. She had Razor's glasses on her head. "You haven't touched your Big Mac. Can I have it?"  
  
"Jubilee...Helloooooooo..." Rip waved his hand in front of the Asian- American mutant's face.  
  
"Jubeyyyy...it's Wendy...Can you hear me?" Wendy snapped her fingers in front of Jubilee's face. "She's in a daze."  
  
"Yo Jubes, how many fingers am I holding up?" Tommy laughed, holding up his middle finger as a joke. "Ow!" Alex slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Idiot." Alex hissed.  
  
"Razor..." Jubilee sighed. Bobby joined his friends.  
  
"Hey guys." Bobby sat down. "What's with Jubilee?"  
  
"Oh, she thinks staring into space will get her noticed by the other guys." Tommy joked. "Ow!" Alex slapped him again.  
  
"She's thinking about Razor." Wendy laughed.  
  
"Aw well, at least I get her Big Mac." Fingers took Jubilee's burger. He was about to bite into it, when Rip took the burger back and placed it back in front of her. "You okay, Bob? You disappeared for a while."  
  
"Well, uh...um..." Bobby struggled to come up with an excuse for his disappearance. "Uh...I was, uh...not...not feeling well, yeah. Not feeling good."  
  
"Okay." Rip shrugged.  
  
"Well, we saw Kid Razor." Fingers whooped. "Man, he was awesome! He called Cyclops a hermaphrodite!" The green-haired keyboardist nearly fell out of his seat laughing.  
  
"Yeah." Bobby smiled. {I think Kid Razor's going to end up driving every other hero and villain on Earth nuts!}  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Skies over Cleveland, 2:00 AM)  
  
Kid Razor flew over the lighted streets and buildings of his hometown. He landed on the roof of a skyscraper. The super-powered rocker looked at the city, and started thinking.  
  
{Man, I love this town. Cleveland, you now have your own superhero. This place is my home, my breeding ground, and my stomping ground. I did a lot of things here. I kicked ass for the first time here, I met my friends here, my first band, everything.} Razor did a lot of remembering. Remembering his first meeting his friends as a kid, the first time he played guitar, forming the Firecrackers in high school. Razor took over Bobby's place in the band, as well as vocals. The Firecrackers performed with a new name: the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers, named for Cleveland's basketball team, and the band won the talent contest. "Huh?" Razor noticed Ronnie appear near him.  
  
"Good job, Razor." Ronnie smiled approvingly. "You kicked ass." Razor smirked.  
  
"Naturally. So you gonna go away?"  
  
"No, I gotta help you out some more." Ronnie sighed. He then had an odd feeling, like they were being watched. "You feel that?" Razor got up and looked around.  
  
"Yeah. Something weird." He shook his head. "Nah. Probably just one of those nighttime vibes."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Ronnie shrugged.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Unknown Catacombs)  
  
Kid Razor and Ronnie Rocker were in the view of a scrying device, commonly known as a crystal ball. A hand, clad in a long fingerless black glove with red fingernails, stroked the ball.  
  
"Ahhhh, a new mystical energy has been revealed." The voice was feminine. The source was a beautiful woman with long straight black hair. She was clad in a revealing costume. The most obvious feature was a black cape that had a clasp with a trident on it. Her green eyes twinkled with delight, and her red lips formed a gleeful smile. "Such power. He has to be powerful to be able to defeat a demon like Xantor. Hmmm..." The woman sat down on an ornate and sinister-looking throne, her fingers forming a steeple in front of her nose and mouth. "I must have this power for myself. Such power would be wasted in the hands of a child like him." She heard some tortured screams from somewhere nearby. "Ahh, but I have other business to attend to tonight." She got up and looked at the image of Razor in the crystal ball. "Enjoy your time, Kid Razor. Soon, that power will belong to the Black Queen." She left the throne room, and the image of Kid Razor disappeared as the ball became misty.  
  
Uh oh! Looks like our rock 'n' roll hero is in it deep! What'll the Black Queen do to get Razor's power? Will the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers become rock stars? Will Jubilee ever get her claws on the Juke Box Hero! Find out soon! This is L1701E, saying thanks for reading! 


End file.
